The Beautiful Ones
by DimplesValntina
Summary: After the "Tale of Two Confessions" Season Finale (television aired finale), revelations surface. As the Anonymous quote goes "Time decides who you meet in life, your heart decides who you want in you life, and your behavior decides who stays in your life." Heady decisions for "the beautiful ones". Pro-Lacey fic; possible Dacey.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Beautiful Ones**_** \- **_**Introduction**_

With the implosion of 1B of Twisted, there was a fallout (implied or actual) concerning the friendships and relationships amongst Lacey, Danny, Jo, and others. As many of you readers are aware, I wrote a re-imagining of the Season Finale which posted on the same night of the tv episode. I have not viewed the actual broadcasted episode. However, I have seen Internet gifs and have read recaps concerning the twists and travesties that were contained in the real finale.

So, with the "real" tv finale in mind, I decided to write a fic that deals with the aftermath of friendships and relationships that have become off-kilter. I felt that this sort of aftermath would have occurred if Danny and Jo entertained the idea of a secret relationship and how that would affect the dynamics of Lacey, Danny, Jo, Rico, Andie, and others. This fic will be pro-Lacey – possibly Dacey…eventually. I will let my writing determine how far in the Dacey direction I will go.

I love music. Music can allow one to escape their current circumstances. Music can transform one's mood and inject various feelings into the listener. Music can be thought-provoking. Moreover, music can demand response (dancing, loud imitation, and emotions).

Most people especially turn to music when their lives have "rocky" moments. Lacey certainly has had those moments this season. The "real" finale would dictate additional future life changes for Lacey. Thus, music will be a big role in this fic. Each chapter will have a song title and a song may be featured within the chapter to which the character may be listening. Also, I will have a song (soundtrack) suggestion written in the chapter introduction (i.e. like you are watching a tv episode and a song is edited in that scene to convey how the character feels).

Since songs will be featured or suggested in this fic, I will have a playlist of the songs that I will be using. This will be the next chapter. With the playlist, I hope you will give these songs an actual "listen" on the Internet (youtube, Amazon, etc.). Maybe you will discover a new gem to add to your own physical music collection. Maybe the song will stir a memory long forgotten or a re-connection to an artist that you once loved.

Since I am in the land of the "Purpled" One and since I love his music, I will entitle this new fic the title of a Prince song – "**The Beautiful Ones**". After all, when you are young, you are considered beautiful – especially by those who are older than you. This beauty doesn't limit itself to the physical attributes of smoother, younger skin and smaller size measurements. Instead, those adults remember youth's beauty: a time of new experiences, a time of amazing dreams, and a limited view on life (just a focus on your own "bubbled" world).

With these thoughts in mind, I hope you enjoy **The Beautiful Ones**. I will be posting the Playlist as the next chapter. Sometime the next upcoming week, I will post a chapter or two.

Thank you (as always) for your reading and for your support.

DimplesValntina


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Beautiful Ones – Playlist**_

*I must preface that I am just a fan of the artists that I have listed below. I have no affiliation to the artist, label, nor songwriters of this copyrighted music. With this list, my wish is that others enjoy the music of the talented ones who created it. Now, with that out of the way…..here is my playlist

In no particular order in reference to the fanfic…

1\. The Beautiful Ones – Prince

2\. Be Good – Gregory Porter

3\. No Love Dying – Gregory Porter

4\. As – Anthony Hamilton/Marsha Ambrosius cover (Stevie Wonder original)

5\. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Cyndi Lauper (funfact – hers is cover even though the standout hit for this song)

6\. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Greg Laswell cover

7\. Song 4 U – Abenaa

8\. Make You Feel My Love – Adele cover (Bob Dylan original)

9\. Jasmine – John Smith cover (Jai Paul original)

10\. Why Does It Hurt So Bad – Whitney Houston

11\. How Will I Know – Whitney Houston

12\. Wanna Dance With Somebody – Whitney Houston

13\. Warrick Avenue – Duffy

14\. Lovesong – Adele

15\. So Close – Jon McLaughlin

16\. We Both Know – Colbie Caillat and Gavin DeGraw

17\. Dancing In the Dark – John Legend cover (Bruce Springsteen original)

18\. Gone and Never Coming Back – Melanie Fiona

19\. Song For You – Donny Hathaway

20\. Twice – Little Dragons (or Lianne La Havas cover)

21\. Sunshine – Alexander O'Neal

22\. Chains – Fleetwood Mac

23\. Glitter In The Air – Pink

24\. Wrecking Ball – Miley Cyrus

25\. The One That Got Away – The Civil Wars

26\. These Days – Rascal Flatts

27\. Hurt You – Toni Braxton and Babyface

28\. Hometown Glory – Adele

29\. One – Toni Braxton and Babyface

30\. Kiss Me – Candice Glover

31\. Cried – Candice Glover

31\. Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

32\. Dreams – John Legend

33\. Beautiful U R - Javier

34\. Regret – Latoya Luckett

35\. I Do – J. Valentine and Letoya Luckett

36\. Enough of No Love – Keyshia Cole ft. Lil Wayne

37\. Since U Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson

38\. I Look To You – Whitney Houston

39\. Miss Independent – Kelly Clarkson

40\. California Girls – Bruno Mars cover on BBC Radio-youtube (Katy Perry original)

41\. Take Me With U – Prince

42\. I'm Every Woman – Whitney Houston cover (Chaka Khan original)

43\. I. O. U. – Luke James

44\. Moonshine – Bruno Mars

45\. Always – Pebbles

46\. Have You Ever Loved Somebody – Freddie Jackson

47\. Just Another Lonely Night – Johnny Gill

48\. Giving My All To You – Johnny Gill

49\. Breathe Me – Sia

50\. Tears Dry On My Own – Amy Winehouse

51\. My Body - Young the Giant

52\. Low – Flo Rida

53\. Independent Woman – Destiny's Child

54\. Bootylicious – Destiny's Child

55\. Missing You – Steve Perry (yes, Journey's former lead singer )

56\. Love of My Own – Eric Benet

57\. No Scrubs – Bastille cover live at RTL2 version on youtube – thx Dacers 4 this discovery - (TLC original)

58\. She Is Love – Parachute

59\. Not Over You – Gavin DeGraw

60\. Love Me Still – Chaka Khan

61\. Love Connection – Raheem DeVaughn

62\. New York Minute – Eagles

**Whew, quite a list…some songs will only get a mention or a suggestion for the reader to picture in their minds as they read the chapter…some songs will get a prominent feature. At any rate, please check out the artists listed. They are amazing. Hey, maybe buy the work if you love the song – the artist will appreciate the support!


	3. Chapter 3

The Beautiful Ones

"_Don't make me waste my time…Don't make me lose my mind baby…U were so hard 2 find…The beautiful ones, they hurt u everytime …_

_U make me so confused…The beautiful ones…U always seem 2 lose" **Prince**_

At Green Grove High School, Rico was in a hurry this morning. He only had 15 minutes to get to his locker, collect his backpack containing his specimen jars, and then race over to the location where the science class members were loading into a bus. The Advanced Placement Science class was going on a field trip to collect specimens from the Gregory Dayton Wildlife Park &amp; Reserve which was a few miles north of Green Grove. Of course, the collection would be the normal boring specimens of frogs, worm/caterpillars, and various plant life, but at least it was a day free of other classes. So, yaaay to boring specimens…unless they were actually lucky to catch a snake. He had heard there were some unusual snakes spotted there at the reserve last year.

As Rico rounded the corner near his locker, he noticed the back of Danny Desai's body was near his locker. Their lockers were located near each other's. Sometimes, the two would say a few words between classes depending on where their next classes were located. However, lately Rico only interacted with Danny sporadically since Danny was a jock now…soccer team captain since Archie had been expelled from Green Grove High. Sometimes the athletes didn't get to lunch with the normal "civilians" – much less brainiacs like Andie and him.

Rico was glad to see Danny. He had heard how instrumental Lacey and Danny had been in saving Jo. Although Rico was dating Andie, he was glad that Jo was safe. She would always have a special place in his heart even though he was trying hard to forget her and start anew with a girl who actually returned his feelings with the same fervor. For that, he had to be grateful to Jo for encouraging – no pushing – him to ask Andie to Homecoming which lead to his having an official first girlfriend. Rico had a small smile on his face as he approached Danny's back. He would startle him with a tap on his shoulder.

As he drew closer, he noticed a sleeve of someone else was mostly hidden by Danny's body. He heard the voice before he recognized the face. "I can hardly believe we are doing this. We are finally going to be together…on our first official date. You're still good for the library at 8PM tonight?" Rico faltered in his step…that voice was Jo's and she was stating that she and Danny…were together? As in boyfriend/girlfriend together? What? Since when? How? Lacey and Danny had only broken up a mere few weeks ago – was it even 2 weeks ago? Did they just make arrangements for a date tonight at the library?

"Yeah, but remember we have to keep everything a secret for now, okay?" Rico heard Danny reply as he noticed Danny squeeze Jo's hand. Secret? Rico knew that meant one thing – Lacey must be unaware of this new relationship. Rico began walking towards the two and coughed to make his presence known.

"Oh, hey, Rico!" Jo's voice sounded "off" – as if she had been caught. Oh, yeah, she had been but Rico would pretend he didn't hear nor witness anything. She had been smiling as Danny had quickly released her hand and turned around towards Rico's cough. "Hey, Rico, man" Danny had a slight nervous smile on his face.

Rico was angry…but he had schooled his features into reflecting nonchalance. "Hey guys. Headed towards class?"

Danny was cordial as always. "Yeah, uhmm Jo and I wondered if you were free at lunch today? The coach arranged for the soccer team to practice on another school's field today since ours needed some repair after that pipeline burst near the field. So, he let us have lunch early so that we could leave school at 2PM to go to that other practice field."

Rico could barely pay attention to the words that Danny was uttering as Rico's eyes took in Jo's appearance (she had worn lip gloss today and eyeliner as well as mascara – when did she start doing that?) Also, she had done some new style with her hair and she was wearing a sweater he had never seen before. Did she recently purchase it? _I_ _thought she was obsessed with saving every penny for college – at least that is what she told me. _Rico wondered about what else Jo had lied.

He had noticed Danny didn't wear new clothes (just his regular Johnny Depp bohemian/Henley-wearing outfits) – although, he had a slight tick about him since his with his eyes darting a little and the quick swallowing of the throat..all which betrayed his nervousness. (Rico had an ironic thought – thank goodness that Dr. Kim's Psychology class had the students conducting behavioral experiments last week. Rico was very attuned to the behaviors he had learned which were common with liars or con artists. Who knew he would have to apply the deductive techniques on his _friends_.)

Jo agreed "Yeah, why don't you join us for lunch? It will be fun. Invite Andie along as well."

Rico mentally shook himself to pay attention to their questions. "Oh, thanks, but I won't be at school for lunch. My science class was excused for the rest of the day to participate in collecting samples at the Gregory Dayton Wildlife Park &amp; Reserve. We are leaving in a few minutes so I wanted to collect my things from my locker." With that, Rico moved between them to get to his locker. "Maybe Andie and I can join you next time."

"Yeah, maybe next time" was Jo's seemingly breathless reply. Rico forced himself to concentrate on placing his math book back in the locker and collecting his book bag with his science supplies. As he turned around, Danny and Jo made a point of looking at each other – but not quite in the eyes though – as they wished Rico a good trip and said goodbye with each of them going down the hall in opposite directions. Another "tell" of some con-artists and liars (the eyes looking in the direction of someone or something but not directly at that particular thing).

As Rico closed the locker and hurried towards the school exit to go towards the awaiting bus, his excitement for the day had fizzled. As he found the first available spot on the bus, he sunk down into the seat. He felt disillusioned and somewhat hurt. He knew that was unreasonable since he now had Andie. However, Jo had recently told him of the events behind Vikram Desai's death and her/Danny's role in that death. He felt that their friendship was strong (despite his initial romantic feelings) and that she would divulge all the "big news" in her life.

He knew she would date someone eventually but he felt sure that she would break the news gently to him first. Also, what about Lacey? Were Jo and Danny that callous to do this to Lacey? And Danny? Didn't he tell me to go ahead and "definitely ask Jo out" to Homecoming a month ago? Why would he do that if he wanted her all for himself? Why hadn't he gone for Jo earlier when he got back into town? Why divide the girls this way? Why would Jo subject herself to this? Were Jo and Danny really that nasty?

The more questions Rico internally posed to himself, the more he sickened he became. He felt like a fool. He also became angry for himself and for Lacey. Lacey and he had become closer. She had started interacting with him these past few months as Jo, Danny, and she started being friends again. Friends? Who did this kind of behavior - _**to a friend**_? His heart ached for Lacey. She had actually been in an intimate relationship with Danny for a while. Heck when the tape of Danny and Lacey had surfaced, the rumor mill at school said Danny heavily pursued Lacey in order for her to leave Archie. Why would Danny interfere with Lacey's relationship, then date Lacey intimately, break up, date again, and break up again with her – only to date their _**other best friend**_ two weeks later?

As the bus took Rico towards the park, he took his IPod out of his pocket. He needed to drown the sounds of the students around him…some eagerly anticipating what treasures they would find on the scouting at the park…some just happy to be free of school for the rest of the day. Rico wished he could identify with one of those groups. Instead, he was jarred and slightly removed from his present circumstances. So, his fingers moved to select a song he loved from one of his favorite tv finales.

He had thought the song was very moving - that time when he had heard it on the tv years ago. Now, he really connected to the melancholic words and haunting piano chords seeping into his soul. His eyes misted a little as he raised the volume. He didn't want to question himself why he felt like crying. His mind already had too many unanswered questions.

He would just numb himself with the song while he glanced out the window at the passing scenery. The song would help him as he played it repeatedly.

"_Help, I have done it again…I have been here many times before… Hurt myself again today…And the worst part is there's no one else to blame. _

_Be my friend…Hold me, wrap me up…Unfold me…I am small and needy… Warm me up...And breathe me." **Sia**_

*****Lovely Readers, thank you for reading. This is a pro-Lacey fan fic. However, I wanted to explore who else would be affected by a relationship possibility with Danny and Jo. Rico would definitely be one of the casualties. Lacey (aka "Lacey Drew") is very perceptive in the tv series – but I felt the exception to this skill would be Danny. I felt he would be the one who dulled all her Lacey "spidey-senses" somewhat since she is so good at detecting clues about others. Likewise, Rico, who shares this perceptive trait, would have his senses oblivious to Jo. I wanted Rico to be the first to discover the deception.**

**Now, armed with this piece of information and feeling gutted, how will Rico react? **

**Oh, the music featured in this chapter – "The Beautiful Ones" by Prince and "Breathe Me" by Sia.**

**DimplesValntina **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beautiful Ones**

"_Whoever said look on the brighter side…has never been on mine. Whoever said that he'll get his…never felt like this. Ain't no use in crying…when you're done like that. Cause baby, baby you took something that I can't buy back. _

_And now you're gone and never coming back my time. Coming back…he's not coming back." **Melanie Fiona**_

Rico functioned "well-enough" to gather his specimens needed for his science class excursion. He said the right responses whenever anyone asked his opinion during the visit to the park and reserve. Frankly, he felt as only half-active – going through the motions but not fully engaged to those actions around him. While he was out in those woods, he realized that he needed to talk to Jo and Danny separately. He would confront them on how they were treating Lacey and how Danny had made him into a fool – always pushing for Rico to confess his feeling or act upon those feelings towards Jo.

Danny and Jo were meeting tonight. He would meet them also tonight. Rico thought he would never feel the need for vengeance but what he experienced right now was akin to that. One part of him knew that he was not reacting just as a "friend". He knew he wasn't really 100% justified in his need for retribution – since he had a girlfriend. However, he wouldn't listen to the rational, analytical side of him. He was always the last one to know…always being reactive (that Jo loved Danny, that she had dated Charlie…he had even heard the rumors - via the jerk's friends - that Jo had slept with Tyler). Tonight, for once, he would be proactive…force others to be accountable for their actions.

Rico left the school's parking lot and drove home where he would shower and dress for his confrontation. He is too upset to eat. He is fueled by anger and frustration. The time is 6:30PM as he parks in front of Jo's house. Via her window, he sees the light is on in her room. He knew she might be leaving shortly after 7PM to meet Danny at their designated time of 8PM.

He is uncertain if he wants to wait until she leaves the house around 7PM or if he wants to confront her now. He decides that he will speak to her now because he doesn't know how much he will get to say to her before she verbally attacks him back. She did that when Lacey and Danny tried to apologize for their relationship being exposed on tape and when she found out that Rico knew about the tape's existence.

Rico also doesn't want to lose the nerve to talk with her about this. No, he has to be strong for himself and strong for Lacey. She doesn't deserve this treatment by Danny and Jo either. Rico texts a message to Jo (_Could she meet him for a few minutes outside? It is very important. He has to see her right now – please._) He supposes that she would at least spare him a few minutes – even if she was still preparing for her date. His throat filled and he swallowed quickly to clear it. He would just need to get through these 30 minutes with her and then he could confront Danny at the library.

Jo comes outside and greets him in the middle of the Masterson's front yard. "Hey Rico! I'm kinda busy but I can spare a little time. What's so important?" She is smiling…looking very happy. She has a dress on. Rico can only recall a few times that she has worn a dress…usually at the request of her mother and at the distress of Jo. She has on makeup again and she has her hair straightened…when has she ever straightened her hair? If he wasn't full of emotions, he would have been his usual humorous self; he would have smirked and asked why she was all "dressed up"…did she have a hot date?

"You look pretty." Rico began. She did. He had never seen her looking so lovely – other than Fall Fest.

"Oh, thanks." Jo beamed.

Rico went ahead before he lost his nerve. He smiled a sad smile. "You look far too pretty to be on your way towards backstabbing a friend."

Jo's bright expression faded. She became guarded. "What do you mean?"

"So, you're going to pretend ignorance…well, excellent strategy when playing poker or chess, but whatever. I will play. What I mean, Jo, is that I find it utterly disgusting that you and Danny are going to betray Lacey with this little secret relationship you are trying to have." There he said it.

"What are you talking about, Rico?" Jo began as she tried to smile to coax him into believing whatever she is going to say.

Rico wonders if this was a side he had never noticed or if this was some behavior she had learned from Danny over the recent months. Lord knows, Danny could lie, con, and manipulate better than any kid or adult that Rico knew. Rico became disenchanted with Jo. "Hmmm…convince your accuser of being confused…not original…thought you would be smarter. Okay, I will still play..." Rico moved closer to her so that he could look her fully in the eyes (that's what the Psychology class suggested). "I am talking about your going after your friend Lacey's 'seconds' when Danny has been chasing her and clamoring after her for most of this year. Danny broke up your friend Lacey's relationship with Archie just so she could be his. Notice that I said your 'friend'…not 'acquaintance'...not 'enemy' but your '**friend**' ."

Jo began to sputter "Stop it right there, Rico. You don't know half of what you're talking about…"

"Oh, I know that Lacey was the kind of 'friend' who went out of her way to help rescue you from Charlie's clutches. As I recall, this is the 'friend' who you encouraged to start dating Danny again." Rico continued.

"Stop it! Danny and Lacey are broken up. Danny came to me confessing that he had feelings for me. Even Lacey told Danny that it has always been me that Danny has been concerned about. Danny agreed. So, nothing wrong has been done. We can begin dating if we want." Jo protested.

Her defense and lack of remorse angered Rico. "**Really?** Does Lacey know about your desire to date? Have you made sure she was 'okay' with this situation – I mean it has only been 2 weeks but strike while the fire is hot, huh?"

Jo goes to strike his face, but Rico anticipates that move and catches her arm before she can make contact with him. "Uh uh…you're a big girl to do the deed, you should be a big girl to hear about the ramifications that will happen if you do start dating Danny. Remember how angry you were when you found out that he and Lacey were in a secret relationship? Yet, you want a secret relationship with this a##hole this time? How do you think Lacey will feel? You are such a hypocrite."

Jo jerks back arm. "Lacey will eventually be fine with it. She's a pretty girl. She can easily find someone else."

At that comment, Rico loses it. "Are you are really that obtuse…really that blind in love with Danny that you actually believe that **your childhood friend** would be '**okay**' with your dating a guy she has barely parted from – not once but twice. This is a guy who has been intimate with her and it was broadcast via tape recording THAT YOU SAW…a guy she has helped instrumentally from going to jail several times…a girl who risked her life rescuing you?"

"You can get the h*ll out of my face and leave." Jo becomes angry. How dare Rico challenge her like that?

"Oh, no you don't. You don't get to escape that easily." Rico runs to block her path towards her front door. As she tries to walk around him, he is constantly shouting new accusations at her. "Ok, you don't want to talk about betraying your friend, Lacey? Then, let's talk about your other friend, Danny. You need to open your eyes and really assess Danny Desai. This is the Danny who told people you were 'like a sister' to him. Your mother had even told us that she was so glad that Danny told her once that he liked a girl 'but not to worry, it wasn't Jo'. Remember? You confided in me that you asked him point-blank if he could ever feel that way about you? He couldn't. You asked if he still had feelings for Lacey. He did. Are you telling me these feelings for Lacey disappeared in a couple of weeks and now he has deep feelings for you? Remember how angry you were when you found out that he and Lacey were in a secret relationship? Yet, you want a secret relationship with this a##hole this time? You are such a hypocrite."

"You have no right to speak to me like that? What? Are you jealous? Jealous that Danny and I will be together and that I don't feel the same way for you?" Jo yells back.

Her remark stings Rico a bit, but he is so stunned that such a 'book-smart' intelligent girl could be so clueless, so lacking in 'common sense' regarding the fragility of this situation – especially once Lacey found out. "WAKE UP, Jo! Do you have no self-love…no value for yourself other than being Danny Desai's second choice? His second choice **TWICE **after Lacey."

Jo's slap connects this time. She realizes the gravity of her actions and begins to feel terrible for what she has done. "Rico…I'm sorry…"

Rico utters a small mirthless laugh. "Well, I guess I didn't anticipate a second attempt. I should have. Good job."

"Rico."

"Jo, I admit I was angry.." Rico's voice cracks. "I was angry when I saw you today with him and overheard your conversation. I care for Andie, but I must admit that I was first disappointed that it had been Danny you had chosen…the Danny who always encouraged me to ask you out…to not give up on you – even a month ago giving me advice like that." Jo's eyes widen somewhat at that remark.

Rico doesn't notice. He continues "However, my disappointment was more in you or in that girl I used to know. That smart-mouthed girl who could read b.s. from a mile away…the girl who would find it repulsive to betray her childhood friend, one with whom she had just started to reconnect after such a long time of being apart. That girl would question why Danny had such an 'about face'…such a change of heart in mere 2 weeks…that Danny who had such stress in his life over the past year. Wouldn't you think that he might breakup with you and repeat the same pattern as with Lacey?"

"Rico…I know the challenges…" Jo whispers. She is visibly upset that he has ruined her evening and poked some holes at her dream of being with Danny.

"No, please…please listen, Jo." Rico is resigned. "You are going to do whatever you want, but at least look at all the facts with open eyes. Danny has been through such h#ll the past couple of years and constant chaos recently. Is he really ready for a relationship? Is he really so different from that Danny who you accused - not long ago - of 'lying, getting caught, lying, and getting caught'?"

"He's changed, Rico…" Jo tries to interject.

"What about your family? Do you think your parents are going to welcome this relationship? Also, consider Lacey. How would you feel if she did the exact same thing to you – after knowing you had been in such a deep physical connection with Danny? Jo, this is reality…deep s**t reality. Your next move changes everything. Are you prepared for what you can lose? I would hate to see you gain the guy and lose your friend and your soul in the process." Rico turns to walk away.

Jo is left with an uneasiness settling upon her. Rico has exposed every fear she had carefully ignored. She wanted to believe in Danny's confession but Rico expressed very valid concerns. She glanced at her watch. It was after 8PM. She needed to grab her purse, keys, and lock the door. She hoped Danny would be waiting for her. She needed to discuss all these points that Rico had detailed. She needed answers in order to trust that their new relationship – their 'secret' relationship. D#mn, Rico was right. She was a hypocrite.

Lacey was incensed…beyond incensed. She had decided to visit Jo that evening to ensure that she was feeling better after her kidnapping. Things were a little tense amongst Danny, Lacey, and Jo because Jo and Danny kept Vikram's death a secret from Lacey. Lacey had also mistakenly convinced Danny that 'Jo was the one'. Weeks afterwards, Danny still gazed intently at her, still absent-mindedly touched her arm anytime he was near…his feelings for her were still there. After she checked on Jo, she would visit Danny to discuss their breakup versus his actions recently during the craziness with Charlie. She had to park on the next street since there were repairs being done to one side of the Masterson's neighborhood. She had walked to Jo's house that one block when she heard very loud voices. It was Jo and Rico. Lacey had never seen Rico so upset. She was about to rush to Jo's defense when she heard what they were discussing. What? This couldn't be?

Luckily, Lacey hadn't been spotted by the two of them. So, she hid behind the old oak tree that was in front of the Masterson house. She left before Rico and Jo could detect her presence. They weren't arguing loudly anymore but they were still talking. What Lacey had overheard made her feel gutted. She was angry and she was going to the library to vent that anger.

"_When I get to Warwick Avenue…Please drop the past and be true. Don't think we're okay, just because I'm here. You hurt me bad, but I won't shed a tear. _

_I'm leaving you for the last time baby. You think you're loving but you don't love me. _

_I've been confused outta my mind lately. You think you're loving but I want to be free. Baby you've hurt me" **Duffy**_

***Lovely Readers, this chapter's a little heavy but necessary to have someone list all the facts for Jo. Jo always listened to Rico even when she didn't want to listen. He is the voice of reason. Nice that he is also a protector of Lacey as well here. As you can guess, Danny is next. Lacey is Danny's truth syrup. She dispenses whether he wants it or not. It's going to be a bumpy ride for the next chapter. This fic will be pro-Lacey. I just needed our Rico to be the catalyst for the secret to be revealed. I don't know if I will update this fic this upcoming weekend or next. I have to update "The Break" and "After The Burn" this week…too many juggling balls.**

**Oh, the music in this Chapter was "Gone and Never Coming Back" by Melanie Fiona and "Warrick Avenue" by Duffy. Hope you enjoyed.**

**DimplesValntina **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Beautiful Ones **

"_Sitting here feeling kinda crazy…But not just any kind of crazy.  
It's the kind you feel - when you love somebody.  
And I know that my baby…Is calling somebody else baby.  
And I can't sit still…Look how it's done got me._

_Who knew that my heart could ever bruise?  
You see this scar here on my chest - I'm hurting. And he don't even care._

_Standing here and I'm getting heated…pour me up a drink I swear I need it.  
I think I'ma about to hurt somebody.  
Swear this man is begging me to leave him…getting sick of being so mistreated…_

_I don't deserve this life…I'd make the perfect wife  
And I know love's a sacrifice.  
But who's gonna sacrifice for me and give me all the time?_

_Who knew that my heart could ever bruise?  
You see this scar here on my chest - I'm hurting. And he don't even care._

_Sitting here feeling kinda crazy…but not just any kind of crazy.  
It's the kind you feel - when you love somebody."_ _**Melanie Fiona**_

Lacey arrived at the library. As she exited her car, she realized that she had no 'plan', which was highly unlike her. Whenever she had confrontations before, she had a well-laid plan where she had a counter-reaction for every possible response. She had a bitter laugh as she thought "Well, tonight I am going 'off the cuff'. Tonight, I will have my ounce of flesh. Tomorrow I may experience regret but not tonight. No, tonight, I defend myself…I was wronged and those who have wronged will be made accountable for their actions."

She saw Danny's Porsche. "Oh, now he has means of transportation when he wants to meet Jo but when he needs help to save her, I have to provide the wheels." The irony was not lost on Lacey. It just spurred her anger more. She wondered if he was inside the library. No, since this was so 'secretive', he would need some veil of privacy…he would be outside somewhere waiting for Jo. Lacey became more irritated the more she thought about their conspiracy. Her eyes scanned the perimeter surrounding the library's front entrance. No sign of Danny. Then, she thought of the little playground located on the other side of the library. Yes, that would offer privacy and would be the perfect place to meet. Only this time, Danny's visitor would be unexpected. She would use that element of surprise to her advantage. "I will play it 'cool', let him get comfortable, and then reveal everything I know." These were her thoughts…no real plan but at least a guideline before her anger triumphed over her calmness.

As she walked towards the library's play area, she had never felt so betrayed…so humiliated…never so wounded by someone that she….someone that she _loved_…yeah, she loved him. She loved Danny more than she had ever felt for Archie. Archie had never caused her pain like this. Even when she had hurt Archie with her sudden relationship 'on tape' with Danny, Archie at least showed her some compassion even though his heart was broken and he was embarrassed. Where was the compassion Danny was supposed to extend to her? She knew Jo could be self-absorbed but Danny, with whom Lacey had exposed so much, was supposed to give a d*mn about her – as a friend - even if one excluded their past months together.

She would show Danny Desai the full extent of her hurt and expose the full extent of his hypocrisy, his Judas betrayal, his cowardly ways…his dishonesty. Who did he and Jo think they were to play with her feelings – to have disregard for their actions? To prepare to do all of this in 'secret'? Well, as the saying goes "what is done in the dark, will be brought into the light." Lacey was ready to expose all of their 'dirty laundry' tonight.

There he was…he was sitting on a bench near the swings. He was dressed as usual in a light-colored Henley shirt and dark jeans. He had his long hair down, which was gently blowing in the wind. He didn't sense her approach. He appeared to be listening to his phone…his earphones were in and he was distracted by something on his screen. There were two clear containers near him…some type of smoothie drink.

Danny looked up as his peripheral vision alerted him of a visitor near him. Lacey's eyes registered his surprised expression before he uttered "Lacey..."

Lacey decided not to ruin her 'time of reckoning' for Danny. She kept her anger at bay and called upon her inner calmness to still her internal turmoil….she loosely gripped the sides of her jeans with her hands in order to physically restrain herself…to slow the energy inside her that threatened to boil over at any minute.

"Hi, Danny" Lacey responded.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked with a puzzled expression on his face. Lacey also noticed that he had a slight look of panic on there, too. She would have failed to notice this if she had not known the exact issue that would cause him to panic. He knew Jo would be there soon. He would soon try to get Lacey to leave before she would encounter Jo.

Lacey forced herself to laugh. "You don't have a monopoly on the library, you know. I was just returning some books. I decided it was such a nice night that I would sit for a moment here under the moon and stars before returning home. My dad was supposed to call tonight to speak to Clara about her upcoming gymnastics event. My mother is sometimes upset after his call so I wanted a little time for myself to get mentally prepared before I return home." Lacey was impressed with her lie…maybe she had been learning how to lie really well from Danny all these months.

Danny had a slight smile. "Oh…okay."

Lacey returned the question. "What are you doing here?"

Lacey saw a slight shift within his eyes…she couldn't exactly state what that shift was but she definitely saw it. _'So, this is one of his 'tells' that he is about to lie…why have I never noticed this before? Have I been that blind in love that I didn't detect this telltale sign before?'_ Lacey began to appreciate that this anticipatory 'waiting game' is interesting. It certainly allows one's senses to become more alert to the obvious signals from one's opponent.

Danny responded "Oh, Cole was supposed to meet me here to study."

"Study? Where are your books or your bookbag?" Lacey made a pretense of looking at where he was sitting to depict that he hadn't brought any study materials with him.

With another shift in his eyes, Danny replied "I left them in the car. I had been waiting in the car for a while, but when he hadn't showed yet, I decided to come inside to look for him. I didn't see him so I was waiting out here…I think I will try calling him to see if he forgot."

"They let you bring your drinks inside?" Lacey nodded towards the smoothies.

Danny looked down in surprise at the drinks (probably forgot that they were sitting there besides him on the bench). Instead of answering, he glanced back at Lacey. With his eyebrows furrowed and a puzzled expression on his face, he questioned "What is this, Lacey?"

"What?" Lacey raised her own eyebrows in assumed innocence.

"Why the questions?" Danny prompted. His face took on a neutral countenance.

"Why the lies, Danny?" Lacey prompted back.

"What?" Danny wasn't going to give an answer….just the usual avoidance question right back at her - which normally frustrated Lacey and would result with her or Danny leaving in frustration. However, not this time.

Lacey decided to change tactics. "It's such a nice night. People say that in the daylight, things are clearer and everything is on view – easily visible – all out in the open. Now, night…night offers shadow, intrigue, romance, illusion. I've never really appreciated the night before…yeah, tonight is perfect. The wind is in the air….not too cold…a really nice night to meet someone."

Danny appeared a little uneasy. "Lacey, what are you talking about?"

"Who are you meeting, Danny?" Lacey wanted to drop the pretences.

Danny sighed. "I'm meeting Cole, Lacey, like I said." Danny averted his gaze and rubbed his hand from the top of his head back down towards his nape as he responded with a look of slight irritation on his face (another telltale sign). Danny still refused to answer her question honestly. He gazed directly at her as he continued. "What's going on here, Lace?"

If anyone questioned the exact breaking point (in their cat-mouse Q &amp; A) when she had lost her temper, this would have been the instance Lacey would have given. It was that nickname – 'Lace' – the one that Danny would use when he wanted to appeal to her soft-natured side to convince or persuade her into some action that he wanted.

Lacey's brain had no conscious thought to do this action as her body acted of its own volition. Lacey had moved closer and picked up one of the smoothie drinks that was sitting besides him. She quickly tore the lid away from the drink and splashed the green icy concoction in his face and chest area. Danny leapt from his seat and began wiping the green liquid from his face and shirt while he sputtered: "Lacey, what the h*ll?"

"H*ll is indeed what you brought upon yourself when you thought you and Jo could make a fool out of me! You two are a bunch of hypocrites!" Lacey shouted.

Danny's stomach dropped. Did Lacey know? "What are you talking about, Lacey?" Danny was calm in his questioning.

"Well, Danny, I am talking about you and Jo meeting here for a secret rendezvous…you know, to talk about how to proceed with your 'secret' relationship." Lacey used her hands to punctuate 'secret'. She continued. "You know 'secret' relationship like the one you and I used to have….the one that you felt so much guilt regarding its secrecy. I recall that on several occasions that you 'hated lying to Jo' about our relationship...that it 'sucked to not be able to share it with Jo". Does this ring a bell?"

Danny's expression began to look sickened. "Lacey, I…"

"Na, na, na….not finished…not your turn yet. Just when did you two decide to pursue this little relationship? Did you pursue her as intently as me? Like with me, did you end up separating her from a boyfriend and friends – all due to your involvement with her?"

"No…" Danny began as he looked uncomfortable with Lacey's questions.

Lacey continued in her inquisition. "Did you gaze intently at her every opportunity you were near her? Did you plant unending kiss upon kiss upon kiss on her lips and face whenever you were spending time together? Did you become intimate with her - spending lots of time in her bed, in your bed, and on your couch with her?"

"Stop it, Lacey..." Danny was looking more sorrowful by the moment.

Lacey adopted a concerned expression on her face. "Did you tell her that you wanted to be with her 'more than anything'…that you 'would love to go' to places with her? Smoothies? Hey, why aren't you wining and dining her (in a full-seating purchased empty restaurant space) with your newfound wealth or did you do that already? Did you give her my diamond bracelet yet? I am sure you wouldn't want it to be wasted."

"Stop it, Lacey!" Danny seemed angered.

Well, his anger was no match for Lacey's, but she wanted to extend things further.

"Stop? You need to stop the b.s., Danny. How could you think this was okay to pit girl against girl. How could you be that nasty to be intimate with me and then a few weeks later try to start a new relationship - with Jo of all people? The same Jo that you referred as a 'little puppy dog' when we were younger….the same Jo who would betray you when you didn't do as she wanted. Remember how mean she was to you that day we apologized at her home? Remember when she turned on you and wouldn't provide you safety so you had to seek shelter from Rico, who was not a close friend like Jo or I was? Remember this is the Jo who slept with Tyler, who pulled those disgusting pranks on you." Danny looked surprised. "Yeah, Sarita made sure to inform me of that tidbit in one of her catty remarks to me one day, but I kept that a 'secret' because I knew Jo would regret her actions and I didn't want her to feel bad over her mistake. I acted like a true friend to her. Too bad she didn't return the favor to me."

Lacey continued to recount the ways Jo had treated Danny. "Remember how she believed Charlie, who she barely even knew, over you? All of this is because you had been involved with me…because you seemed to care for me…because it appeared as if you loved me. No, you just loved yourself."

"That is not true." Danny disagreed.

"It is true. You only love yourself. You only think about how your actions affect only you. How was I supposed to feel when I found out about your relationship? Was I supposed to congratulate you? Was I still supposed to be 'friends' with you and Jo? My God, that night when I drove you to rescue her, I must have sounded like a fool saying that regardless of anything between you, me, and Jo, that 'friendship was all that really mattered'. You even thanked me for driving you there. You must have been dying to laugh at how stupid and unknowing I was about you two."

"Lacey, I'm sorry…" Danny began as he reached for her.

"Don't touch me! How could you do this to me? Jo, well, she has never had girl friends and wouldn't know anything about loyalty….a true friend would never date another friend's ex. You….you have been inside me. We have been each other's firsts. Doesn't that matter? Even if you don't count the years of friendship we had once, shouldn't our recently-ended relationship allow for consideration towards me?" Lacey suddenly stopped. Her throat was becoming clogged. Her eyes were tearing.

"Lacey, I didn't mean to…." Danny reached for her again.

"Don't touch me!" Lacey slapped at his hand. "What was I to you? Was I this toy that was desired because someone else had it? You pursued me heavily and made me feel all these things for you. I knew you had manipulated the truth regarding other aspects of your life, but I thought you were going to be honest with our relationship. Then, you and Jo lied about Vikram's death…keeping it a secret from me, your girlfriend. Jo, who is always angry when people lie to her, but found it 'okay' to lie about something **this huge **– another example of hypocrisy."

"Don't blame her…blame me." Danny tried to reason.

"Oh, I blame you two equally. You two are nobody's 'friends'. Lacey retorted back. "When did you develop feelings for her?"

"Lacey, I don't want to talk about this now…."

Lacey insisted. "You will talk about this now. When did you develop feelings for her?"

Danny sat back down. He couldn't look her in the eyes. "Well, you said that she must be the one for me so I got to thinking maybe you were right…."

Lacey was frustrated. "Danny, when I said those words to you, I was upset. Later, whenever we would see each other, you would always stare so intently at me, touch me even when I would try to avoid your touch….I began to re-think my outburst to you that night. I began to realize that you were under a lot of stress at the time and that screwed your mental capacity to evaluate things. I concluded that you cared for both of us but in different ways….at least that was what I thought. I was going to discuss that with you this week before I found out about this relationship – that was going on behind my back." Lacey felt her anger even more.

"We hadn't pursued an actual relationship…we were just discussed it the day Jo was kidnapped by Charlie. Tonight was a date so we could talk about things…I wanted her to know that I saw that I still had feelings for you…I felt those intense feelings that night of her kidnapping when that shot rang out and I didn't know who was hurt. These feelings were different than the feelings I confessed to her the night before."

"What feelings?" Lacey wanted to know.

How did you even find out about my meeting her here tonight?" Danny countered.

"Wrong question. Let me ask you a better one instead…do you love her?"

"What? I…I…don't know." Danny sputtered.

"Wrong answer. If you are willing to destroy the friendship circle between the three of us, then you must have a legitimate reason. If you risk something, then you have to know that your benefit is greater than the cost. Do you love her?"

"I don't know, Lacey." Danny's answer was the same.

"Is your life incomplete without her love? Do you want to sleep with her? Do you want to spend every waking moment with her? Do you tell her that you 'could still spend 5 hours with you never be enough'? "

"D*mnit, Lacey, I don't know! Okay?" Danny's temper was beginning to flare. He dragged both hands down his hair from the top to the nape again. He took a deep breath before he responded. He used his hands for emphasis. "I. don't. know. After you told me that 'Jo is the one' speech, I just thought that maybe what I was feeling these days was more than just caring for Jo's safety. However, when Charlie shot that gun, and I didn't know who had been hurt, you or Jo, I didn't know what to feel anymore. If she had been hurt, I would have felt badly, but if you had been hurt, then I…" Danny stopped and shook his head. "I don't want to even think about that…I can't think about that."

"You probably would have been grateful. Then, you and Jo wouldn't have anyone around to make you feel guilty about your relationship. Both of you would have been glad I wasn't around." Lacey sarcastically replies.

Danny leapt from his from the bench again and swiftly moved in front of Lacey to grab her arm and look into her eyes. His own eyes were misty and a little wild-looking. "Do you **ever** say that!"

Lacey was unmoved. She jerks back her arm. "What? It's true. You and Jo don't value me or our old friendship! You don't care that I went around gathering evidence to prove your innocence so that you could have that 'do-over' opportunity to start again in Green Grove…the true opportunity you never had. You don't care that I now have no friends and no boyfriend while you are gallivanting around town with Jo and any new phony friends who are impressed with your wealth. You don't care about anyone but yourself really."

Danny argued back. "You're wrong. I care about…"

Lacey didn't want to hear his attempts to justify his actions anymore. "Yourself…Jo will see that someday. You only care about Daniel Desai. And you know what, you two no longer concern me. I hope you two rot in h*ll!" Lacey is too disgusted to stay any longer and she turns to leave.

"Lacey, stop." Danny grabs her arm again.

Lacey struggles to free her arm. "Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again!" She slaps at him. He intercepts her slap and grabs onto her other arm.

"Lacey, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself."

Danny refuses to let her go. "Don't touch me! Let me go!" Lacey yells at him. Lacey kicks at him. Still he refuses to let her go. She then remembers a defense move that Sarita's military uncle had taught her two years ago. She used a move to make Danny's leg start to stumble. One arm was free, yet she still could not free her other arm from his grasp. Then, she used the secondary step to that defense move. She kicked him in the groin. Danny quickly released her other arm as he curled fetally on the ground groaning his pain while uttering her name "Lacey, please..." Lacey felt terrible but her flight response had kicked in. She needed to be away from him. She wanted away from this conversation.

She turned around and saw her…Jo. Jo had been listening to most of the conversation that Danny and Lacey just had. They had been too embroiled in their argument that they hadn't even registered that she was there. If Jo had not been so distraught by the words they had actually said, then she would have marveled that they had been enthralling to watch. Each person knew how to goad a response from the other one. They were very passionate in their emotions with each other. An average viewer could see the very palpable connection between these two.

Jo looked at Danny on the ground. When Jo heard Danny's words that contrasted with his confession to her days ago, her heart broke. He was having second thoughts. She had not gauged that response when they made plans to see each other tonight. When she heard all Lacey's questions to him about the extent of Danny's feelings for Jo herself, Danny didn't have the correct response to suggest that Jo was the one for him….the one he loved above all others. He seemed confused – not a man dedicated to loving someone or starting a new relationship to building upon more intense feelings. How had she miscalculated Danny again? She began to tear up and a sob escaped as she started to cry.

While Jo was in her thoughts, Lacey began to see red. This was the person who was betraying their friendship. This was the person who kept the secret with Danny of Vikram's death. This was the person who told Lacey around student president election time that 'you know Danny and his lies…we are both better off without him'. Yeah, Jo said and did all these things to keep Danny bound to her and Lacey unaware of her deceit. Lacey began to advance towards her. As she got closer, Jo's eyes widened as she became aware of Lacey's intent. Lacey was only allowed the opportunity to push Jo to the ground. Jo lifted her arm in defense as Lacey lifted her hand back in the arm to swing. Suddenly, Lacey felt her body surrounded by someone's arms and her attack stopped. It was Rico pulling her back.

"No, Lacey, she's not worth it. You won't feel any better." Rico tried to stop Lacey from doing something she might regret. He had witness the last part of the argument with Danny. He knew her emotions had reached their limit.

"Oh, I will definitely feel better. Let me go, Rico. She needs to feel pain." Lacey struggled against his hold. Rico refused to let her go. Lacey stopped struggling…she was worn out. Jo was on the ground crying. Danny was still groaning in pain on the ground…still saying her name "Lacey…" Rico was saying soothing words in her ear "Calm down, Lacey. I know how you feel…calm down, okay?" Maybe it was Rico's soothing assurances, maybe she had spent every emotion, maybe she was a little disgusted by her abnormal physical display tonight…whatever it was, Lacey just wanted to leave…just to get away from all of these people.

"Let me go, Rico. I've calmed down. Let me go." Lacey wanted to be free.

"You sure?" Rico wanted to be certain that Lacey wasn't going to get more physical with Jo. He could understand her need for revenge, but he also knew she would feel horrible later.

"Yeah, I'm calm. Let me go. I want to go home." Lacey responded.

Rico let her go but he was guarded as he watched her. Lacey did as she promised Rico. She calmly left the playground and made her way back towards the parking lot. As she walked the parking lot, she saw the Masterson family's car parked four rows before hers. She would later regret this action but since she didn't get to take her full fury out on Jo, the vindictive side of Lacey wanted to hurt Jo more. Thus, Lacey felt no qualms about keying the one side of the Masterson vehicle with her keys. She knew it was childish and most likely punishable, but she didn't care. She temporarily felt better. That temporary satisfaction gave way to sadness as she replayed the evening's events in her mind as she drove out of the library's parking lot towards her way home.

So, she turned on the radio, to drown her thoughts. That didn't help. The radio was playing a song about the singer's frustration of a relationship that had ended badly. It was okay. It was a song about heartbreak and that is what Lacey felt. Her eyes began to water and one tear escaped to roll down her cheek and then others. Lacey cried all the way home as that song played. She was still crying as she exited her car and opened the door. She fell into her mother's arms as Judy tried to ask what had caused Lacey's distress. She cried as her mother held her and as smaller arms, Clara's, encircled the back part of Lacey's body. They held Lacey while they whispered loving words. However, those loving words could not ease the pain in Lacey's heart nor the haunting words of the song from Lacey's mind.

_"Never again" that's what I said to myself…I never wanna feel kind of pain again boy  
Just when I think it's over…Just when I think it's through...  
I find myself right back in love with you._

_So why does it hurt so bad - oh baby?  
Why do I feel so sad?  
Thought I was over you.  
But I keep crying..when I don't love you.  
So why does it hurt so bad?  
Baby, I thought I had let you go._

_So why does it hurt me so?  
I gotta get you outta my head…  
Boy you hurt me so bad. __** Whitney Houston**_

***Lovely Readers, we have had quite an emotional night with Lacey and Danny. I was going to work on the other fictions that I had promised updates, but this Lacey/Danny confrontation wouldn't leave my thoughts – especially once I heard one additional song by Melanie Fiona. Yes, you will notice that it is not on the playlist, but once I heard the frustration expressed in the song and heard the music accompanying the song, I knew this would be the perfect one to begin this chapter. So, consider it a "bonus". **

**The next Beautiful Ones chapters will deal with Lacey's reconnection to some people and a transition for Danny as well. This fic is pro-Lacey and will end as pro-Dacey but both have to heal from this fallout. A lot of wounds have resulted.**

**The Beautiful Ones won't have an update until a week or two. (I am working on other Dacey fictions as well as studying a language…oh, and there is the full-time job…lol). However, I appreciate the encouragement and will write/post whenever I can. **

**Now, for my other fictions, "After The Burn" and "The Break", will receive updates by the weekend. **

**Thank you (as always) for your continued reading and support.**

**Oh, the music in this chapter is "4AM" by Melanie Fiona and "Why Does It Hurt So Bad" by Whitney Houston. Hope you enjoyed.**

**DimplesValntina**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Beautiful Ones – Chapter 6**

_"__Twice I turn my back on you  
I fell flat on my face but didn't lose  
Tell me where would I go  
Tell me what led you on I'd love to know_

Was it the blue night  
Gone fragile  
Was it about the men

_ i__n wonder  
__Steady gone under_

_Was it the light ways  
So frightening  
Was it a two wills__…one mirror__  
__H__olding us dearer  
__Now._

_Thought I had an answer once  
But your random ways swept me along  
Colossal signs so I got lost  
With so many lovers singing soft_

_Was it the blue night  
Gone fragile  
Was it about the men__ i__n wonder  
__Steady gone under_

_Was it the light ways  
So frightening  
Was it a two wills__…one mirror__  
__H__olding us dearer  
__Now." - Little Dragon (or Lianne La Havas cover)_

After Lacey has stormed off to go home, Rico is left with Danny and Jo on the library's property. Jo is on the ground where Lacey pushed her. Danny is also on the ground, writhing in pain, because Lacey has kicked him in the groin – in order to escape his attempts to make her listen to what he has to say. Danny is groaning and sniffling while repeating Lacey's name.

Rico walks up to Danny and stands a couple of feet away from him.

Rico begins "Lacey's gone. Wow. That was quite the exit. I could definitely feel Lacey's sound and fury. I don't blame her. Okay, my turn since I have a captive audience. Hmmm, what do I say to follow that? Maybe I should start by saying _'Et tu Brute'? _Danny, in case they didn't teach you that in Juvie, that's a quote from Julius Ceasar when he was betrayed. Would it be better if I use something biblical instead and call you Judas - except you didn't use a kiss to betray me. No, you used something far worse instead…you used 'kindness'. Well, it was something that I perceived as kindness. Guess I was pretty gullible, huh?"

Rico has a sheen of moisture to his eyes. "You know, I was beginning to like you. I was starting to have some of that blind faith that Jo had for you. '_He's not this monster that everyone thinks he is. He just got a bad rap.'_ That's what I have been thinking the past couple of months." Rico issues a single laugh as he looks up and shakes his head at his naïveté.

He stares back at Danny. "Monster? _Mannnn_, I didn't give you enough props. You've got the cunning of Hannibal, the tricks of The Joker, and the manipulation of a cult leader all wrapped in one…and just at the age of 16. All of that is impressive alone. How are you going to outdo yourself next?"

Danny struggles into a sitting form on the ground. "Rico…"

Rico doesn't want to listen. "Was I some kind of pathetic joke to you? Fool the nerd by befriending him. Smart move…throw off the opposing force who questions Jo about her trust in you. Turn the tables and influence that person to trust you as well. Take away her 'voice of reason' by making him feel _**included**_. He only has 1 friend anyway. He'll be easy to fool…to string along."

Danny swallows and then shakes his head to negate Rico's words.

Rico continues "You know what? Go one step further…add some incentive. How you ask? Make him feel cool…teach him a few bro-mance things like the 'fist bump'. Make him feel a 'part of the Mystery Gang' to help clear your name. Oh, you need a place to hide because you are on the run from the cops? Call Rico…he's dumb enough to give you shelter."

"And the _pièce de résistance_...let's use his emotions. He has a crush on Jo? Hey, prop him up with some 'liquid courage' – alright not actual liquor – but 'verbal courage'. Yeah, use that to your advantage. Tell him to 'go for it". Ask her out to Homecoming. Put the football in front of him, Lucy, so that Charlie Brown can fall flat on his a*ss every time because he's stupid enough to trust you. That's the twisted game you played with me involving Jo." Rico claps his hands and nods his head with approval. "Nicely executed, Danny…extra bonus points. Job exceedingly well done."

Danny tries to explain. "Rico, it wasn't like that. It's not that simple."

Rico interrupts. "Oh, I'll tell you what's simple, Danny. You. Don't. Mess. With. People's. Emotions. You don't treat them like sh*t. Plain and simple. Something else? You don't have s*x with your friend-turned-secret girlfriend, one moment. Then, for an encore, try to be romantic with another girl, friends to both you and the ex-girlfriend. I know you have been in Juvie and maybe haven't been schooled in 'Friend Etiquette 101', but trust me, it's pervy, disgusting, and downright cruel."

Jo snaps out of her silent trance and pleas with Rico "Please stop, Rico. Don't blame Danny…"

Rico turns and looks incredulously at Jo. "Oh, I don't just blame him." Rico starts waving an arm at the side of his head - as if ushering an audience towards him. "Aw, naw…step right up, folks…equal blame all around. I blame both of you for this mess tonight. Did you see how you hurt Lacey? You know, YOUR FRIEND, LACEY?" he reminds the duo.

Rico shakes his head at the stupidity. "I know you may have been 'all giddy' about meeting up to pursue a secret relationship but you just tore a person apart tonight. Oh, don't tell me. You're about to say 'you didn't mean to.' Of course, you would say that. That would be downright terrible to do something so heinous to a friend."

He shifts his stance towards Danny "This friend who has supported you countless times and helped clear your name on numerous occassions."

He alters back towards Jo "This friend just recently led a rescue party to you and _**risked her life for you**_." His gaze includes both of them. "Do you care? No, that would mean that you have actual morals. You two are the worst…just the absolute worst."

He looks directly at Jo and proceeds to analyze her behavior. "You, do you even know what you want? At any given time, you flip-flop from being Danny's biggest fan to being his biggest critic. You think you're in love with him this day. Next day, you're p*ssed he's in a relationship with your friend. Soon after, you're backstabbing said-friend when Danny shows you the slightest of bit interest. You know that he has done nothing but _continually lie_ to you since he has been back. And you fall for it EVERY SINGLE TIME. What's even worse is that you play the 'victim'…the 'poor me' card whenever your fantasy of him fails you - EVERY SINGLE TIME. You bring it all upon yourself. Take responsibility for sh*t!"

Jo remains silent and looks at Rico with her mouth open. She wants to dispute what he has said but words fail her on how to defend her actions. Her face crumbles as she takes the weight of his words.

Rico is not finished with his condemnation. He turns back towards Danny and assesses him. "Let's not forget your part in this. You, with this '_oh, all I want is to_ _bring my two best friends back together'_…your '_I can't do this alone…we can get_ _through this together'_ mentality. Pure bullsh*t! What part of 'togetherness' is this? Your ex-girlfriend/now ex-friend is hurt and angry as h*ll. So, you can forget about her having anything to do with you two."

At hearing Lacey's name again, Danny looks sick. He turns his gaze down towards the ground.

Rico expresses some faux enthusiasm. "Cheer up, folks. This is what you wanted. Are you happy? Are you satisfied as you sit on the ground after being pushed or kicked to writhe in pain? Do you feel good? Can you rest well at night knowing what you have done?"

Jo's whimpers are more audible.

"That's enough, Rico." Danny softly commands.

Rico rolls his eyes and sighs. "You're absolutely right, Danny. It is enough…enough of this nonsense. Well, I don't know about you folks, but I've had a _**really**_ crappy time tonight. Let's not have a repeat of today – ever again. I'm going to go home now. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm angry. I'm shocked. I'm disgusted. Frankly, I've run out of adjectives 'to be'."

Rico leaves but then he quickly rotates around. "Nope, one more thing. I'm thankful. I'm thankful that you two taught me a valuable lesson. Next time, I will know how to pick friends…they will be the very opposite of you." With that final judgment, Rico exits the library grounds.

As Rico walks to his car in the library parking lot, he feels emotionally beaten. He has lost most of his friends tonight. Granted, he had been disillusioned that they were true friends, but they had been the few people he had in his life. He still had Andie, who was looking more like a saint compared to the two people he just left.

As far as Lacey…well, maybe they could still be friends. They had recently started connecting. He liked her. She had more substance beneath that 'Popular Girl" mystique. She was a genuinely nice person and had all the worthwhile characteristics of a good friend. Plus, they now had something in common: they had both been betrayed by the ones whom they had loved.

Rico resolves that he will send Lacey a text tonight. He would ask if she is okay. Of course, she isn't but maybe she would see that he is concerned about her. He would say that he was sorry for what had happened to her. In addition, he would extend his friendship to her in case she needed to talk to someone who could identify with what she was experiencing.

So many allegiances had changed in the past year since Danny's arrival. Links had been severed…broken all in an instance tonight. Rico hoped Lacey would accept his friendship. It would be mutually beneficial. Connecting with her would also help to heal his pain.

"_Listen to the wind blow  
Watch the sun rise  
Run in the shadows  
Damn your love  
Damn your lies_

And if you don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain.

And if you don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain.

Chain, keep us together  
Running in the shadows

_Chain, keep us together  
Running in the shadows_

_Chain, keep us together  
Running in the shadows" - Fleetwood Mac _

*_**Lovely Readers, thank you for your support. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, the tenuous chains of friendship have been broken. Those chains (aka memories/physical connections) that brought all together can be broken apart - yet invisibly still bind. **_

_**I have always felt that Rico should have been more included in the interactions with the trio…especially in 1B. He has usually acted as the voice of reason for any 'shadiness' that occurred. He often points out the logic that the audience wants to voice. He also is the one to blend comedy and sarcasm with poignant. I had wanted to showcase that in this fic.**_

_**The music showcased in this chapter was "Twice" by Little Dragon and "Chains" by Fleetwood Mac. Be sure to check out Lianne La Havas jazz-infused cover of "Twice" as well.**_

_**I will add an additional chapter this weekend for 'The Beautiful Ones'. We will join Lacey again to see how she is coping. There will be another familiar face. A girl could use a friend after all. **_

_**Again, thank you for reading. Please remember to check my new Dacey fanfic mystery, 'Prime Recognition'. DimplesValntina**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Beautiful Ones – Chapter 7**

"_I never meant to get us in this deep  
I never meant for this to mean a thing  
Oh, I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away  
I got caught up by the chase  
And you got high on every little bit  
I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away_

Oh, if I could go back in time  
When you only held me in my mind  
Just a longing gone without a trace  
Oh, I wish I never ever seen your face  
I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away

Oh, I wish you were the one  
I wish you were the one that got away - _**The Civil Wars**_

The only ones remaining near the library play area were Danny and Jo. Each were frozen in the spot where Rico had left them. Jo was still whimpering softly. Danny was staring with vacant eyes at the trees blowing in the distance on the library's property. His chest ached as if someone had ripped through the cavity and shredded all tissues there. One moment, his stomach felt hollow. The next, he felt nauseous – as if he wanted to regurgitate any remnants there. His head ached as visions of tonight replayed in his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight or any night soon – without these thoughts becoming nightmares…just as horrible as his dreams of Vikram's accidental death.

Again, Danny's actions had cause a chain effect of events that irrevocably changed his dynamics of his circle of friends again. Countless times, Danny's actions have done this (with Tara's murder, with the s*x tape with Lacey, with Vikram's death, with his past and present with Charlie, and with the catastrophe of tonight). With some of these occurrences, there were external elements which had forced decisions upon Danny.

His father had murdered Tara and convinced Danny to take the blame. The school nerd had filmed Lacey and Danny and a fellow nerd had released the tape (to the delight of the school bullies and others who wanted to see Danny's downfall). Vikram's death had been necessary in order to save Jo's life. Danny really hadn't wanted to kill his father.

Then there was Charlie. Charlie, once an ally in Juvie, had become an enemy - trying to usurp Danny's position in Lacey and Jo's lives. Sure, Danny hadn't helped by being jealous that Charlie had to alienate Jo from Danny. He had wanted to protect his childhood friend, who seemed to question his motives and question her overall faith in him. His need had been to protect someone in his life…that continued spiraling chaos that he called a life. That was why he clung so to this obsession with protecting Jo.

He had lost Lacey…well, she broken up with him after he would only confess bits and pieces of the reason behind his distance and moodiness with her. When he confessed everything about that night Vikram died, she had been willing to believe in him…that someone else moved the body. She seemed willing to help him try to determine who would do that. She was willing…until she heard that Jo had been privy to all of the secrets of that night because she had physically been there with him.

When Lacey yelled at him about his behavior and that Jo was 'the one', that threw him off-guard. In his state of anger, guilt, and remorse, he felt confused. He had sought Jo that night for her to help sort his thoughts…to decipher what Lacey meant…if there had been crossed signals he had accidently given anyone…if there really was any validity or was it blurred friendship lines instead due to the series of events that happened since his release from Juvie.

Those blurred lines had lead to this excruciatingly terrible night. Of course, this could be the only plausible outcome for him. He continually managed to screw up everything good in his life – whether it was from his own omissions and lies or when others tried to assist him.

"Danny, I'm sorry this evening didn't go as we planned." Jo's whimpering has stopped. She is still on the ground a few feet from Danny as she tries to console him. She wipes the arm of her sweater across her face to sweep away some of her tears.

"I'm sorry." Danny's words are faint.

She sniffs as she questions "What? No, Danny, you shouldn't be sorry. Why should you be? Look, this wasn't the way I would have liked for everyone to find out about _**us**_." She gives a sorrowful smile. "However, at least things are out in the open now. I am sure that with time, Lacey and Rico will realize that everything was for the best. You will see." She affirms with a nod.

Danny clears his throat of the clump that had formed there. He raises his eyes from the ground. His maple eyes are full of regret as Danny gives his somber apology again. "I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for this evening."

Jo doesn't want Danny dwelling on guilt. It has eaten him since Vikram's death and helped to cause his breakup with Lacey. Jo wants to start their new life together with less emotional baggage. "Silly, aren't you listening? It wasn't your fault. Everyone just was very emotional tonight. A few weeks from now, things will die down and feelings will be soothed. Things will work out okay…so, no guilt, okay…it's not your fault."

Danny interrupts. He looks at her pitifully as he nods. "Yes, it is. You were partially right a few weeks ago when you said I was just like my father."

Jo shakes head. She negates "No, you're not. I was just angry at you that night and I wanted to say the thing that I knew would hurt you the most. You are nothing like Vikram."

"Oh, but I am…at least I have some traits in common with the 'ol man." Danny has a smirk on his face but the humor is not reflected in his eyes. "You remember that night in your room - after I was released from jail – and you told me that you had seen Charlie and that he had tried to apologize to you?"

Jo nods her head. She feels some foreboding but she senses Danny needs to release his thoughts. If they are to progress successfully into romance, then there should be no secrets. Jo learned that via being an observer to Danny and Lacey's relationship pitfalls.

"Well, I had been waiting for you in your room a little while, just before you came in. I had stood by your window so that I wouldn't scare you when entered your room. A movement on the ground caught my eye. I noticed a shadowy figure. I couldn't tell exactly if it was Charlie, but I assumed it would be him. When you mentioned that he had tried apologizing, I knew for sure that the figure outside was indeed Charlie. I glanced briefly towards the window and the shadow seemed to be creeping closer. So…." Danny swallowed as he prepared to reveal more about that night.

"So…" Jo prods him to continue.

Danny admits "So, I said words that I felt would anger Charlie. He had accused me of being jealous of him…not recognizing you…the potential of having a relationship with you…until he took notice of you. I used part of the speech that Lacey had stated to me – about you being 'the one'. I figured that Charlie might do something, your dad would catch him, and then everyone would be safe."

"So, you lied to me?" Jo has a wounded look on her face.

"I do care about you, Jo. Part of me wondered if what Lacey said could be true; but, my motives for that night were to 'smoke' Charlie out…to reveal his true intentions…to get him to act out so that the police could finally arrest him." Danny widens his eyes in a silent plea for Jo to understand his actions that night.

"I even asked you the next day if you meant what you said. You said you meant 'every word' and that you had a sleepless night, too." Jo's eyes waters as her lips tighten with hold in her anger.

"Jo, part of me wanted to believe that. I didn't have Lacey in my life – just sporadic interactions. She wasn't my friend nor girlfriend anymore. Furthermore, she didn't believe the actions behind my warnings about Charlie – she felt that I was jealous instead of desiring to protect a friend. Jo, you had abandoned my friendship. Then, suddenly you believed in me again. You even confessed to the police so that I could have a witness to the true events of that night my dad died. It felt so good to have someone in my corner again. I saw that you needed me. You seemed happy that I could have some feelings for you. I didn't want to destroy that. You had been so good to me. I'm sorry." Danny's eyes seem so saddened. He hates shattering her dreams…especially dreams he had allowed to fester during his confusion of recent events.

"So, you lied that day in the school hallway. You lied, yet again. I keep trusting you and then I wind up disappointed when you lie over and over." Jo's declares as her bottom lip trembles.

"I'm sorry. I was confused…" Danny feels terrible.

Jo interrupts. "And today at school - when you arranged to meet me here tonight. What was this for? Why was this needed when you didn't want to discuss any 'secret' relationship?" Jo uses her hands to form quotes around the reason she thought they were meeting tonight.

Danny shakes his head and runs both hands through his hair. He closes his eyes for a moment and gives a deep sigh. "Tonight was time for me to confess again…this time truthfully and with some clarity."

Jo scoffs. Danny looks earnestly at her as he confides "The unvarnished truth is that last night, I had a nightmare that brought everything fully into focus." He laughs…a single, mirthless laugh. "Ironic, that the nightmare came eerily into fruition tonight. I dreamed that Lacey had found out our intentions to tentatively become a couple. She raged at me. She accused me of being a traitor to all the intimacy and closeness we had. She stated again that she wished she had never met me…that her life would be better without ever knowing me."

Danny takes a quick breath and exhales audibly. It is painful to relive that nightmare. "Lacey walked away from me in my dream. I tried running after her but my legs were weighed down…I was too slow. I yelled for her to stop, but she kept progressing out of my life. I tripped over something and fell onto my knees and palms. I kept yelling for her and soon I was crying over her. She wasn't coming back. I awoke with my heart beating so fast. I couldn't go back to sleep. I could only picture her face and how hurt she was. I would never want to hurt her."

"But it's okay to hurt me, right? Because Lacey is 'worth the risk', right?" Jo is bitter that Danny always cared romantically more about Lacey than her. Jo had thought that she and Danny were about to enter a phase she had always wanted. He finally had paid attention to the girl who had loved him for so long…waited for him for so long. That wait would be rewarded with the prize of his love. He would forget any feelings he once had for anyone except her. He would be the perfect boyfriend. Jo would have the perfect love.

"Jo, I didn't mean to hurt you. You must believe that. Hurting you is the last thing I wanted. On my way to school, I tried to shake off that nightmare. I couldn't. So, I tried to think of the best way to resolve everything – with the least amount of pain." Danny is still on the ground but he leans more in Jo's direction as he implores her to emphasize with him.

"When I saw you in the hallway this morning and you looked so happy, I felt like an as*hole to destroy your joy. I thought that maybe I could meet you tonight, and we could discuss the 'pros and cons' of us being more than friends. That way, maybe you could see that we shouldn't pursue a relationship. I had already made my own list and determined that it wasn't viable for us to be a couple. That nightmare made me aware that I still had a lot of feelings for Lacey, even if we were not going to be a couple again."

Danny persists as Jo is silent. "On my way here to meet you, I had hoped that we would conclude that it was best being 'just friends'. Don't you see? We hadn't crossed any lines yet. We could have our friendship intact with not only each other but with Lacey, too. This would be the best for everyone." Danny hopes that he has made his intentions clear. Now he realizes that he may have not used the best judgment regarding tonight. Everything he has done recently with Jo and Lacey has been misconstrued whether due to his manipulations or someone elses'.

"So, I should just bottle my feelings back up and give you and Lacey my blessings to pursue a relationship?" Jo asks bitterly.

"What?" Danny is nonplussed. "Why would you ask that? Lacey and I are the furthest from a relationship than we have ever been. I don't even envision a friendship. Did you see her tonight?" Danny extends an arm while he expresses bewilderment. "She wants nothing to do with me. She kicked and clawed her way from my grasp. She couldn't escape soon enough from me. She wouldn't listen to anything else I had to say."

"I can understand that because frankly, right now, I don't want to listen to anything else you have to say." Jo stands. She is furious. "I want to thank you for a horrible night. I wish you had been honest with me…fully honest with me that you had confusion and that you had a change of heart…change of mind…or whatever it was. I would have still been angry but maybe in time, I would have understood."

Danny gingerly stands – using his hands on the ground for leverage to help guide him into a standing position. He still feels some of the side-effects from Lacey's kick to his groin. "Now, who's not being completely honest? Jo, every time there has been a discussion about my feelings towards you, there hasn't been a good outcome – when I have stated that I couldn't reciprocate the type of feelings you had for me."

"That's not true." Jo tries vehemently to deny.

Danny rolls his eyes. "Can we stop lying? At least learn from my mistakes. Be honest, Jo. You have usually stomped off whenever I don't return your romantic feelings…you become angry at me and start distancing yourself from me. That was the behavior I wanted to avoid – by talking with you tonight about those 'pros and cons'. This way, we could have mutually decided to 'cease and desist' any relationship possibility. Each person would have an 'out' and no hard feelings to occur."

"Well, you certainly f*cked that up. I don't agree with these 'cons' you expressed this evening. I didn't want an 'out' and I do have hard feelings." A few tears have coursed down Jo's cheek but her eyes begin to harden as she looks at Danny.

Danny changes tactics. He tries to appeal to Jo to think rationally. "Did you listen to Lacey and Rico tonight? I mean, _**really**_ listen? Both challenged the morals of a guy and girl who would pursue a relationship with each other when that guy had been intimately involved with their mutual friend? They felt betrayed and hurt by the consideration of a relationship between you and me. Tonight, they listed countless instances where they had shown trust and loyalty to both of us. Didn't that mean something to you?"

At Jo's silence, Danny concluded "Well, I knew…I just knew, I had made the right decision after my nightmare. I knew this…" Danny points in the physical space between Jo and him "this could never work. It was an idea born in confusion and guilt and then heightened by Charlie's actions and your kidnapping. Jo, once you have had some time to review things, you will see that I am right."

Jo shakes her head in denial. Danny won't allow her to bury her head in the sand. "Jo, you are one of the most intelligent people I know. Let that book sense guide you into really analyzing the facts here. Pretend this is a class in logic and you are checking the validity of all the evidence around you. Really look – suspend the emotional stuff – think about the facts. You already know that three people view this possible relationship as a mistake and when you use the facts, you will certify that they are correct."

"You talk of logic and book sense. The heart doesn't know of those things." Jo's eye's continue to water as she stops talking suddenly. She swallows past the lump in her throat.

Danny's eyes have begun to water again. "That's correct, but your heart knows what is right…what feels right. Your heart and mind just need to reconcile and find common ground, that's all."

Jo still feels anger and disillusion. However, she looks at Danny. He looks broken, emotionally spent, and most of all sad…really sad. She feels that he has had enough for the evening. So, even though she hates that he doesn't want a relationship, she wants to 'save face'. She needs to go somewhere and lick her wounds. Looks like Danny needs to do the same.

So, she tries to be honest and fair with him, for a change. She states "It's just that I had wanted this for so long…it was within my grasp – so I thought. My heart doesn't want to listen to my brain's logic just yet. It will need some time."

Danny nods. "I understand. My heart and mind have reconciled everything regarding us, but I don't know anything beyond that. I don't know how to fix this mess with Lacey and Rico. I think everybody needs some time. My mind logically knows this but my heart feels that with time, distance will accompany it…distance that may be forever."

Danny suggests to Jo that they should leave and go home – although Jo has one question before she leaves. "Do you love Lacey?"

"I don't think I should answer that?" Danny doesn't want to voice the answer.

"What happened to being honest? I need to hear it. It will help me to let go a little faster. I can handle the truth. I think I already know the answer anyway." Jo tries to give a little smile.

Danny nods his head. Jo waves her hand towards him to verbalize the answer. Danny gives an exhalation that comes out with rushed breath. "Yes…yes, I believe that I do love her. I love Lacey."

Jo's heart breaks a little at his response, but she doesn't show it. "See that wasn't so bad. The honesty will get a little easier. From now on, honesty with everyone…even if it is hard to give…even if it is hard for the recipient to hear…be honest. Okay?"

Danny nods and then he verbalizes "Okay."

"_Here we go  
Damn, here we go again  
Loving you has caused me so much pain  
But you don't see it, you never see it_

_So why apologize?  
I was just doing what I had to do baby  
An eye for an eye_

_God knows I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to break your heart, your heart babe  
God knows I never meant to turn you on, to turn you out  
Never meant to take it that far, that far baby  
God knows I never meant to hurt you  
Hurt you, hurt you, hurt you, hurt you_

_Guilty as charged, I'm not gonna lie  
I did you wrong so many times  
_

_But I, I apologize  
(Don't apologize, don't apologize)  
Oh, the pain I put you thru  
What I did to you  
I did the same to you  
I made you cry_

_Can we start over again?  
Can we start as friends?  
_

_God knows I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to break your heart  
I never meant to take, to take things too far__" – __**Toni Braxton and Babyface**_

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading and for your support. **_

_**A lot has been revealed tonight between Danny and Jo. What will hold for the future of The Beautiful Ones as they heal from hurt and betrayal? Over the next three chapters, both Lacey and Danny will receive some help towards that healing from a few people. This healing will bring them closer together – for the love still exists between them. **_

_**The music used for this chapter was "The One That Got Away" by The Civil Wars and "Hurt You" by Toni Braxton and Babyface. DimplesValntina**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Beautiful Ones – Chapter 8**

_**Warning: The following chapter does contain a few "Jo" references, but this is just referring to past events. She will be referenced in a future chapter, but Dacey readers, who do not like her, will be pleased at how I discontinue her role in this story. Don't worry…I didn't kill her or anything….lol **_

_**At any rate, the references here about "blondie" are necessary to move the story along. So, if her name repels so much, just substitute whatever name pleases you... **_

"_Whoa I'm missing you_

_The hurt on your heart,  
Through your eyes it shows.  
The past can't relive what we both know._

_Still I remember…things I'll never miss.  
Memories around me won't let me forget._

_I was so wrong.  
The secrets not worth keeping.  
I had no faith that you would still believe.  
No now…my heart is in your keeping.  
Here I am…missing you._

_Missing you._

_Feeling the dark.  
Stares from my wall.  
Your eyes in your picture.  
Won't let me go._

_If I could remember…how you felt the pain.  
The king of pretenders - alone in shame._

_I was so wrong.  
The secrets not worth keeping.  
I had no faith that you would still believe.  
No now…my hearts in your keeping.  
Here I am.  
Oh here I am…missing you.  
Missing you._

_Whoa, I'm missing you._

_You were there.  
And now I'm here.  
You gave much more than I did.  
I gave what I had to give.  
If I could – you know I would.  
I'd make it up to you… instead I'm…missing you_

_In the place you used to be.  
You were lying next to me  
Oh I'm…missing you  
Whoa, I'm…missing you" __**– Steve Perry**_

Danny's thoughts were a jumbled mess when he drove from the library. Tonight was an absolute disaster. He had wanted to meet with Jo to talk through the 'pros and cons' of a secret relationship. His nightmare, the night before, had solidified that Lacey was still deeply embedded in his heart. The chaos with his dad's death and then with Charlie's reign of terror had severely clouded his judgment.

His gratitude for Jo's help - with covering up his dad's murder - and her kidnapping (caused by Juvie friend of his) had left Danny feeling overwhelming guilt. That, coupled with his heartbreaking split from Lacey had left him in a tailspin. He wasn't thinking straight when he allowed Jo to believe that he could have deeper feelings than friendship for her. Part of that was to fool Charlie who seemed to observe them at all times and the other part was to keep Jo in his life. Lacey had firmly avoided him – until circumstances placed her in his path (at Johnny Cakes, at school, or around town). He knew it was wrong and selfish to keep Jo around with her feelings already confessed to him months ago.

He was so wrong to purposely let her believe that she could be 'the one' for him. His confession in her bedroom had been for Charlie's benefit and he thought he could become comfortable with her acquiescing to whatever he said/did (unlike Lacey, who justly made him accountable for his actions – as any responsible person should have). Sure, being with Jo may have _**seemed**_ the easier choice, but eventually his heart would rebel and his conscience would, too. An easy choice was not the answer. The best choice that enhanced his life would be Lacey.

Lacey had been such a 'soldier' for Danny in his times of need – fighting for justice for him, questioning his motives and actions when needed, offering assistance whenever he needed help, and rightly leaving when the battle was unwarranted – when Danny himself wasn't even fit enough to fight alongside. These were the traits that a true soldier, confident, and life partner should exhibit.

Danny realized with his nightmare last night that he had been too stupid and too wrapped up in guilt to rationally evaluate how his nonchalant treatment of both girls were the detriment to his different relationships with them.

With Jo, he had jeopardized a friendship. In his misguided way of protecting her, he had manipulated events and people (even Jo herself) in order to protect his friend. Consequently, his guilt over her involvement in his father's death – coupled with the confusion on how to best resolve the situation – led him to submitting to Lacey's suggestion that Jo meant something 'more' to him.

That was the worst move Danny could have made since he had hurt Jo once again – even more deeply than before. He was very sorry for that, but he couldn't ignore his true feelings for Lacey in order to give Jo what she craved from him. It was time he was fully honest – even if that meant saying goodbye to her friendship since Jo often turned away from people who didn't comply with what she wanted.

With Lacey, he had lost both a best friend and the love of his life. . .for yes, tonight's horrible events had produced clarity. He was in love with Lacey Porter. Sure, he had felt lust when he first had returned to Green Grove. He always liked Lacey and that deepened more since his return. However, talking with Jo had made him vocalize what had been in the recesses of his heart – if he hadn't had such a clouded mind preventing his realization of that.

Love was the reason why his eyes were always so drawn to Lacey's whenever they were in the same room. Love was the reason why his heart raced and his breath quickened whenever he was directly in front of her. At the conclusion of tonight's events, it became fully transparent: Lacey was always the one for whom Danny would risk everything.

He wanted to talk to Lacey. She had left abruptly this night after hitting him and kicking him, when he tried to make her stay to talk. She had left before he could express everything about the turmoil of the past few weeks and tell her about his nightmare. When Lacey had questioned him about his feelings for Jo, he was ashamed at her learning the 'secret' relationship scenario he and Jo had agreed to meet to discuss – even though he wasn't going through with any said-relationship.

Danny had also been a little angry at Lacey confronting him and questioning him if he used the same of type of loving gestures and intimacies towards Jo. Lacey had been his first kiss, his first girlfriend, his first lover, and his first (and second) heartbreak. So, his shame and anger had led to his misspoken 'I don't know' answers when Lacey had hit him with question after question regarding his feelings for Jo and the situation involving both girls.

He hadn't wanted to talk with Lacey at that time without first extricating himself from Jo fully – so that Jo would know that romance could never occur between them. Then, he would have plotted the best way to win Lacey back. Lacey's appearance tonight at the library had caught Danny unaware and he couldn't think fast enough 'on his feet' to respond to her questions.

Danny knew he wouldn't sleep well tonight with Lacey believing the worst of him. He needed to talk with her as soon as possible. He started to call her or text her, but he knew that Lacey would ignore both of those. He knew she wouldn't agree to speak to him if he showed up on her doorstep. He hoped her window was open. A clandestine meeting in Lacey's bedroom wasn't ideal since he knew her family was home and tempers might rise during their conversation. However, that was the only option that he had.

_**At Lacey's home that night…**_

When Lacey arrives home after that altercation she had with Danny, Jo, and Rico on the library grounds, she feels her whole psyche is in disarray. She is filled with emotions of anger, disappointment, disillusion, hurt, and sadness. She falls into her mother Judy's arms as she cries. Her little sister, Clara, has wrapped her arms around Lacey, too. With their soothing words and warm embraces, Lacey's crying lag finally abates. They each want to know what is wrong.

Lacey is brief. She doesn't want to discuss the specifics for now. She just says: "I am done with Danny Desai and Jo Masterson. We aren't friends. I can't trust them anymore. I want nothing to do with them ever again."

Judy smoothes Lacey's hair behind her ears. "What happened, sweetheart? I am sure if you talk about it, we can find a way to solve whatever it is that made you cry." She looks very worried about the cause of such distress.

"Sissy, do you want me to beat them up for you? I may be smaller, but I would, you know." Clara offers.

"Clara!" Judy gently scolds, but internally she is warmed by Clara's protectiveness of her big sister.

Lacey wipes away her tears with a little smile at Clara's remark. "I know you would, Sweet Pea. It's not necessary since I am sure they won't have the nerve to cross paths with me."

"What happened, Lacey?" Judy fears the worse since that remark makes it appear as if Danny and Jo did something equally heinous to Lacey. A multitude of possible scenarios cross Judy's mind. She knows Lacey has had some interactions again with Jo. Judy had been hopeful for the childhood friendship to renew again.

Judy had suspected that Lacey might have begun interacting with Danny again, but she was uncertain. Her suspicions had grown when Lacey and Archie broke up, but Lacey had stated that the couple had just grown apart and parted amicably. Lacey's statement tonight confirmed that she had some kind of affiliation with Danny Desai in order for both him and Jo to affect her daughter this way. Tonight's breakdown was even worse than 5 years before – when Danny had killed Tara and was subsequently sentenced to Juvie.

Maybe her ex-husband, Samuel, was right – maybe Lacey didn't continue to stay away from Danny. When Judy assured Samuel, at Clara's birthday party, that she had things under control concerning both her daughters, perhaps she had underestimated Lacey's connection to Danny. She had seen Lacey interact with Danny and Jo at Fall Fest, but Lacey didn't talk with them for very long.

When Lacey had gone over to Jo's to dress for the Homecoming dance, Lacey had stated that she was going to attend the event with a friend. Judy had presumed that friend was Jo. She didn't want to push things with Lacey. They were getting along very well and Judy was trying to give the teenager space – not be the 'helicopter' parent that Samuel had wanted them each to be.

Instead, Judy was letting Lacey 'test her wings'. Lacey had a firm moral foundation and she would be attending college in a few years. Judy had wanted Lacey to gain confidence in herself and that was why she tried to be flexible in how she raised Lacey. Should she have questioned Lacey more about her comings and goings? Had that Homecoming 'friend' been Danny Desai instead?

"Mom, can I talk about it tomorrow? Please. I am very tired and I just want to crash, okay? I promise to tell you everything – tomorrow…" Lacey says this in a rush. Her eyes are tearing somewhat as she speaks.

Judy wants to pry for more information but she is willing to compromise. "Okay, sweetheart, we can talk tomorrow. Tell you what…how about a sick day away from school? I can take you out of town with me on my day trip into Manhattan and we can eat and talk after my morning meeting there has concluded."

Lacey looks surprised at her mother's suggestion. She really dreaded school tomorrow and she welcomed the reprieve her mother was extending to her. She agrees. "Thank you, Mom. That sounds good."

"Hey, what about me? Can I stay home from school?" Clara proposes hopefully.

Judy narrows her eyes at her younger daughter. She shakes her head. "No. It's enough with one child not attending school. Your father will have a fit if he finds out that you weren't in school tomorrow as well. Besides, your sister has had a rough day. She needs a day off and we can talk about what is bothering her – for as long as she needs to talk tomorrow."

"Mom…" Clara begins.

"Clara Annette, I will plan something special for you this weekend – if you allow Lacey to have her special day tomorrow – without any complaints from you. Okay?" Judy reasons.

Clara sighs. "Okay, but I get to choose the something 'special'."

Judy clarifies "We will _**compromise**_ on the something 'special' and choose it _**together**_."

"Okay." Clara is fine with compromise.

Judy looks at her two daughters. "Let's go to bed, everyone. We each could use some rest." She gives each daughter a hug and a kiss.

Lacey goes to her bedroom. She is too tired to take a shower. Instead, she dresses in her pajamas and just falls into bed. She finds she is too wound in thought to be able to sleep. She doesn't want to choose songs from her Ipod to play. Instead, she turns on the radio at a low volume. She just wants the dj to choose from any list of songs to play - anything to drown her thoughts.

On second thought, this may not be the wisest move. This station is playing a song about a woman bitter over the ending of her relationship.

"_I admit that you almost had me,  
I admit I was almost crazy.  
Had me thinking 'bout calling that bitch that night and let her know where she can come and meet me.  
But it's cool - I'mma be a lady,  
She think she cute but she don't phase me.  
And if you knew about all this good love you'll be missing out on, you wouldn't of played me!_

_Can't say I'm not hurt  
I'd be damned if I'm broken.  
What we had is now hers,  
Let her know she can have it._

_Cause I can't stay here, if there's no love.  
Yeah,I can't stay here…'cause I've had enough.  
Enough of no love, enough of no love…  
No love!__ \- __**Keyshia Cole ft. Lil' Wayne**_

The song has Lacey getting angry again about tonight's events and the betrayal she experienced from both her former friend and former boyfriend. She hurriedly finds another station. The song playing now has a soothing piano melody. However, this song, too, reminds Lacey of her current situation and of the sad turn of events in her love life.

"_I know I said it didn't matter  
Don't mean nothing  
But it's gotta mean something that  
I wrote this song for you_

_I wish I would've told you better  
Called you up or told you to your face  
But writing songs is what I do_

_And if I was fine,  
I wouldn't be up so late at night.  
If I was cool,  
I wouldn't be here thinking of you  
If I could lose my foolish pride,  
I would be there by your side._

_I don't remember what we said  
Or who said what.  
But I know that,  
I'm tired of missing you._

_Thought I'd play a little while  
'Cause it makes me feel better.  
Didn't know what else to do._

_But if I was fine,  
I wouldn't be up so late at night.  
If I was cool,  
I wouldn't be here thinking of you.  
If I could say what's on my mind  
I would be there by your side._

_And if I was fine,  
I wouldn't be up so late at night.  
If I was cool,  
I wouldn't be playing 'til my fingers turn blue  
If I could say what's on my mind  
I would be there by your side._

_I would be there by your side_

_I would be there by your side" - __**Abenaa**_

After that song, Lacey reaches a hand over to the radio to slap its button to 'off'. Maybe a happy song on the Ipod is best.

Danny appears in Lacey's bedroom window as she rises from her bed to retrieve her Ipod.

"Get out!" Lacey whispers in outrage at his appearance at her window and his progression inside her bedroom.

"Lacey, please. I need to talk with you." Danny walks towards Lacey as she stands by the side of her bed.

"Danny, I swear if you don't go back out that window, I will scream." Lacey wants nothing to do with Danny. She is fed up with his drama. She is exhausted from tonight's confrontation. She only wants to rest even if sleep eludes her.

"Please give me a few minutes of your time, Lacey. That's all I ask – is for a few minutes. I just want you to listen to what I have to say. Then, I will leave." Danny pleads for Lacey to listen.

Lacey shakes her head in disbelief. "Listen to what you have to say. Hmmm, when I asked you over and over for weeks what was wrong with you, you had nothing to say. Now things are different - you are just 'filled' with things for me to 'listen'."

"Lacey, I didn't finish saying tonight what I wanted to say to you. All I ask is for your compassion to hear me out." Danny looks at her with a stricken gaze. He appears to be hurting.

Too bad, Lacey is hurting, too. "Compassion, you say. Funny you should use that particular word. During these last few months with you, where was your compassion for me? The Danny, I used to know, would have considered my feelings. It seems that you always consider how Jo will feel, but never me. Why is that?"

Danny is thrown. He had a plan how this conversation was going to proceed. This wasn't the direction he had hoped. "What? Lacey, I do have compassion for you. That is why I am here right now."

Lacey rolls her eyes in frustration. "I am talking about the whole scope of **'us'** – the relationship and the friendship. Where is my compassion? No one ever considers my feelings when things deliberately hurt me."

"I do, Lacey…" Danny counters.

"No, you don't. When our sex tape came out, do you know how scared I was? I thought _'I can deal with the dirty looks from others: the looks of disgust, the salacious looks from guys picturing me as a sex object, and the looks of those who were glad about my sudden downfall from grace.'_ What I had not imagined was that my locker would be painted with the phrases '_Socio Slut…What would Regina think?_' There were all sorts of colorful terms stating that I was dirty because I slept with _'Regina's killer'_. "

Danny looks at Lacey in shock. "What? Lacey I never knew…"

Lacey interrupts. "I never told you those things because I didn't want you to feel hurt as well. You had been through so much grief because of the cruel kids at school. **That** is showing compassion – by the way." She continues. "I even consented to your suggestion that we apologize to Jo – just to bandage the damage caused by our secret relationship being brought to light. I was the one hurt, but Jo received the compassion."

Danny is silent. He had never considered the degree to which the tape had affected Lacey. He knew Lacey was strong…resilient…had been that way since they were kids. He knew her rise to popularity (while he was in Juvie) was because of her resolve to rise above any scandal so he never assumed that Lacey wouldn't prevail against the idiots who filmed that tape.

However, he had not considered the degree of school torment that Lacey would receive. When he had received that awful footage on his phone, he had texted her to see if she was okay. When he received no response, he had arrived at school at the end of that day to wait on her car for her. She had seemed her normal 'cool, collected Lacey' self. His concern that day was for Jo, who was always the most sensitive of the three of them when they were younger…she was always the one who needed assurance.

Now, Danny feels ashamed for his assumption of that day. Sometimes the strong-willed, resilient ones also needed re-assurance, too. Hadn't he himself needed validation that day at Tyler's graveyard party when he had felt so low after being forced from the soccer team for suspicion of poisoning Cole? Lacey's firm belief in his innocence that day had uplifted his spirits and cemented his feelings for her…that she was compassionate and really did care for him.

Danny knew that he had forced her to consider her denied attraction for him at school that day, but her compassion for him at that moment in the graveyard illustrated she felt more than lust for him. She empathized with him. He should have empathized with her during their sex tape scandal. How could he be so blind?

Danny, with his eyes filled with regret, shakes his head. He holds his hand up towards Lacey in an apologetic gesture as he appeals to her: "Lacey, I'm sorry…."

"_I've been so many places  
In my life and time  
I've sung a lot of songs  
I've made some bad rhymes  
I've acted out my life on stages  
With 10,000 people watching_

_But we're alone now  
And I'm singing this song to you_

_I know your image of me  
Is what I hoped to be  
I treated you unkindly  
But darling, can't you see?  
There's no one more important to me  
Darling, can't you see through me?_

_'Cause we're alone now  
And I'm singing this song to you_

_You taught me precious secrets  
Of a true love while holding nothing  
You came out in front when I was hiding  
But now I'm so much better  
And if my words don't come together  
Listen to the melody  
'Cuz my love is in there hiding_

_I love you in a place  
Where there's no space or time  
I love you for my life  
'Cuz you' re a friend of mine  
And when my life is over  
Remember when we were together_

_We were alone  
And I was singing this song to you_

_I love you in a place  
Where there's no space or time  
I love you for my life  
'Cuz you' re a friend of mine  
And when my life is over  
Remember when we were together_

_We were alone  
And I was singing this song to you  
We were alone  
And I was singing this song to you  
We were alone  
And I was singing this song  
Singing this song to you__" – Donny Hathaway_

_*****__**Psst...Lovely Readers, guess what? Chapter 9 is ready right away for you to read! I wrote such a big chapter that I had to divide it into two. So, you got two updates. Hmmm, do I see a third instantaneous update? Yes! I had a third one almost completed with the songs and most of the dialogue so I went ahead and finished it! So, please continue on through Chapter 10. **_

_**Now, you do realize this means a week or two before I can continue this fic - since some of my other fics need updating. However, please enjoy these Chapters 8 – 10. **_

_**The songs for this chapter were 'Missing You' by Steve Perry, 'Enough of No Love' by Keyshia Cole featuring Lil' Wayne, 'Song 4 U' by Abenaa, and 'Song For You' by Donny Hathaway. **_

_**When choosing songs for this chapter, I looked on my playlist and noticed I had 2 songs with the same title and they both seemed fitting for this particular chapter. Both had the title "Song for You" but spelled slightly differently.**_

_**Both songs portray that the singer is separated from the one that he/she loves. Both singers desired to be physically with the person they love (be right by their side or being alone to sing a song for them). Both singers dream to confess their true feelings (what is on their mind and what is hidden within their hearts). **_

_**So, this is why I chose the 2 similarly titled songs to be featured here. Each seemed to signify what Danny and Lacey cannot physically say and what they may be hiding from each other.**_

_**You will notice the Avan 'Easter egg' – the 'soldier' title for Lacey since Avan used that in an April interview (Hollywood Life, I believe). **_

_**With gratitude, I thank you for your continued reading and support. I HEART it! DimplesValntina **_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Beautiful Ones – Chapter 9**

_**Warning: The following chapter does contain a few "Jo" references, but this is just referring to past events. The references here about her are necessary to move the story along. So, if her name repels so much, just substitute whatever name please you... **_

"_Since the beginning, your love was always given.  
And just like my favorite wine,  
it gets better after time. (ooh yeah)  
Baby I want this forever, never end  
I promise that I won't stop hopping._

_You give me a reason to live right,  
Won't find nothing better in this life…and  
Every time I needed you,  
You always knew the right things to do. (ooh, yeah)  
I'll owe you forever,  
I'll owe you forever._

_For all the love you give to me,  
How could I ever repay?  
I owe you, I owe you, I owe you.  
For everything you've done for me,  
How could I ever repay?  
I owe you, I owe you,  
I owe you._

_Honey dipped kisses, you grant all my wishes.  
You rescued me in the nick of time  
You saved my life. (woah oooh)_

_Baby ain't nobody else in my vision,  
Opening up in you is my mission.  
You give me a reason to live right,  
Won't find nothing better in this life._

_And when the rain was pouring down,  
You came and cleared my grey clouds.  
I'll owe you forever,  
I'll owe you forever._

_For all the love you give to me,  
How could I ever repay?  
I owe you, I owe you, I owe you.  
For everything you've done for me,  
How could I ever repay?  
I owe you, I owe you,  
I owe you._

_I'm forever in debt,  
Couldn't have done it without your help.  
I love you and don't you forget it -  
Maybe even more than I love myself.  
Baby for everything we've been through,  
There's nothing that I just won't do.  
Cause I owe, I owe you._

_For all the love you give to me  
How could I ever repay?  
I owe you, I owe you, I owe you.  
For everything you've done for me,  
How could I ever repay?  
I owe you, I owe you,  
I owe you."_ _**\- Luke James**_

Lacey was too caught in her emotions to allow Danny's apology: "No one ever consoled me. No one asked how I was feeling since our special private moment was caught on tape. How was the backlash for me at school? Did I receive any sexual harassment or threats against me as a result of that tape becoming social media fodder? How was I coping with everyone's ridicule and scorn all that day and for the following weeks at school? How was I coping with the shame of being everyone's conversation topic once again? Only this time, the conversation was not about the 'friend of the child murderer' but about the 'lover of the sociopath'?"

Lacey woefully recalls that troubling day. "I was transported right back to age 11 again – only this time the damage to my reputation was much worse. I had worked so hard to repair that reputation 5 years ago - all to have that progress destroyed due to someone's malicious behavior…someone who had targeted you and I was caught in that crossfire."

Lacey's face frowns as she spews her discontent at Danny. She places her hand over her chest to further illustrate her point. "**I** was the one who didn't have my friends' support anymore. They hated you and by extension, now hated me. **I** was 'alone' to deal with everything at school. Yet, you barely glossed over the issue that day when you came to school to request that I join you at Jo's home to apologize for 'friendship's sake'. You didn't seem to want justice for our rights being violated because some student **used us** for pornographic purposes - federal offense against minors by the way! I just assumed that you weren't interested in punishing those who hurt us because you didn't want any more scrutiny by the police and by the adults in Green Grove. I certainly didn't want embarrassment upon our parents who would have been involved in the legalities, too."

Danny begins "Lacey, you're right…"

Lacey shakes her head to deny him any words. "No, Danny….I have had this bottled up for so long." Lacey points to him. "You owe me – to hear my side of the story. I saw you seemed to be 'okay' with the fallout – maybe because you were expelled from school and didn't have to experience new 'public flogging'…you didn't have that assumed 'scarlett letter' placed upon your forehead for all to pass severe judgment upon you." Lacey shrugs. "So, I adopted your attitude towards everything…ignore everyone else except Jo, our friend, who was hurting. I put our hurt aside for Jo….mistake number one."

Lacey takes a breath…she had rushed in her tirade to explain the how her 'public' image masked the hurt during that time. She now realizes that she had adopted that coping mechanism (the cool, restrained, level-headed persona) ever since her parents' troubled marriage and their resulting divorce. Well, tonight, she would be unbridled…she would let every emotion be on display.

"Lacey, I should have ensured you were okay. I knew you were stronger. I knew that if I was strong in that situation, then you would 'follow suit' without any verbal prompting. You were always like that. I should have not assumed anything. I'm sorry." Danny offers as an explanation. It was shameful that he had not taken the opportunity to show his concern and consideration for Lacey. He had shown his romantic and lustful sides but he had not taken a moment to look past the 'tough girl' façade to the wounded one underneath.

Lacey doesn't respond to Danny's apology; it was offered far too late now. Lacey continues as her voice lowers more and she had a sad smile on her face. "You know what…during that time, I was never regretful of our time 'together'. I felt it had been worth the risk even for that short time. I had felt that I wouldn't have changed a single thing about those magical times together…those 'Romeo and Juliet' times…us in our private bubble…our own special world."

She pauses for a moment. "I was never regretful - until you confessed that you had lied about your possession of that necklace Regina wore. Next, you had the omission about your father's death. Lie again. Then, I received a half-truth about the full events surrounding the death that night. Yet another lie. Later, this 'secret' relationship with Jo…the worse lie of all."

Danny's head lifts. He head had been lowered while Lacey listed the ways he had sunk their relationship. He now is reminded of his urgent reason for tonight's visit. "There was no 'secret' relationship" Danny confesses.

At Lacey's rising rebuttal, he hurriedly continues "When you asked about my feelings tonight, I was ashamed and angry that you had found out about my meeting tonight with Jo. See, I had wanted to break things down to her tonight and show her that we were not meant to be as a couple…then I was going to have a talk with you."

At Lacey's look of confusion, he explains "I had a nightmare about you the previous night and you were walking away from me in that dream. I had fallen down and was yelling for you to stay. I woke up knowing that I couldn't be with Jo. I didn't care for her the same way I do for you. _**That**_ was the real purpose of tonight's meeting at the library. I was going to discuss that there were far more cons against a possible relationship and force her to see that I would_** never**_ feel for her what I feel for you."

Danny steps closer to Lacey. "After you left tonight, I made sure I was honest about my confusion and guilt during these past couple of weeks. I had manipulated both Jo and Charlie in order to make Charlie slip up and be caught by the police. It was a stupid thing to do and I hurt Jo tonight when I confessed. But what I regret – to the bottom of my heart – is how much I hurt you. Tonight, I discovered how much I…"

He takes a shaky breath as he professes "how much I love you. I love you, Lacey. I really do." He stops talking and looks at Lacey. He hopes she can see that love reflected in his eyes.

Lacey angrily shakes a finger at him. "No. Don't you dare! Don't you dare tell me that. Do you know how much I wanted to hear that from you the past few weeks? I had fallen in love with you. I almost confessed that to you – on my front steps – the night I asked why your feelings had changed for me….that night you asked me to Homecoming. **Now**, you tell me this – after all the mess that you and Jo have created." Lacey closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I don't believe it. You don't know how to love anyone but yourself."

Danny advances to grab Lacey by the shoulders and he urgently shakes her to force her to open her eyes. "Lacey, I do…I _**do**_ love you…more than you'll ever know."

Lacey opens her eyes. A tear and then another comes down. "Conversation is over. You need to leave."

"Lacey…"

"Leave, Danny, before I…" Lacey's statement is silenced by the burning kiss that Danny has planted on her. As he tilts his head and grabs her face with his hands, he deepens his kiss. He is putting all of his emotions into the intense kiss. He wants Lacey to admit her love for him still. Danny feels her response…her moan, her body softening against his. He wants Lacey to take him back. He wants her to…

"Lacey, sweetheart, what time do you want me to wake you…uhhh." Judy Porter gasps at the sight of Danny Desai, in Lacey's bedroom, kissing her daughter with his arms around Lacey in a locked embrace.

At the sound of Judy's voice, the teens abruptly separate. Each has labored breathing and each has a shocked expression on their face that they have been caught. In their whole relationship, they had several meetings in Lacey's bedroom without Judy knowing. Neither teen counted on her finding out about Danny's night visits to Lacey.

Judy is not pleased at what she sees. "Daniel James and Elizabeth Marie, what the hell is going on?"

"Mom, Danny was just leaving…" Lacey tries to soothe her mother's anger.

"Mrs. Porter, I'm so sorry. I was just leaving." Danny offers an embarrassed glance towards Judy. "Lacey…" Danny tries to catch Lacey's eyes.

Lacey knows what she should say to make Danny leave – permanently. "Don't come back. I wish that I had never met you. I wish you had never come back." Her heart breaks as she says the words.

"Stop it, Lacey. You said those words before and didn't mean them. Don't ever say those words to me again." Danny knows Lacey is saying those words to hurt him…to make him stay away.

"I mean every word….every single word, this time. I wish you had never come back. Stay away from me. You've done nothing but hurt me…I wish you had never come back." Lacey repeats on a painful sob. "I wish you had never come back."

Danny tears as he hears her repeat that phrase over and over. He wants her to stop saying that. "No…No! You don't mean that. Stop saying that! Stop trying to hurt me by saying that!"

Judy is alarmed by the display of raw emotion in front of her. She tries to calm the situation. She steps between them and looks from side to side as she addresses both the teens. "Now, you two, just stop it! Hush! Don't say anything more…don't say things you might regret." She turns towards Danny. "Danny, you need to go home now."

Danny tearfully pleads "Lacey…"

Judy can't help but feel some kindness towards him since she sees his emotions for her daughter. Judy lowers the tone of her voice to appeal to Danny. "Danny, son, you need to go home now. You can talk to Lacey another time - but not tonight. It is getting late and I am sure your mother will be worried about you. You two can talk some other time, okay? I'm sorry, but you need to go home now."

Danny looks mournfully at Lacey. Wiping tears from her cheeks, Lacey turns her back on him so that she doesn't have to see his sad face.

Danny shakes his head and walks slowly over to the window to rappel down. He walks despondently to his vehicle. Everything tonight imploded around him. Four times in his life has he felt this terrible: the day he confessed to killing Tara, the day he accidently killed his dad, the second time Lacey broke up with him, and tonight. Everything he touched turned to shit. Every time he loved, he did something to mess it up. Every step forward he took, something happened to push him ten steps back. Would his whole life be this way? Would he ever have anything good to last?

When he drove off in his car, he turned on the radio. The dj said the song was for those who wished for a different life. When Danny heard the words, he identified with them.

"_I've got a new church, new preacher,  
Every Sunday, I pray for amnesia.  
Smoke different cigarettes,  
I got a new address.  
I'm waiting on a big procedure,  
I need a new heart too doctor.  
Don't care how much it costs.  
You just gotta help me stop the hurtin' -  
Help me be a different person._

_If I'm somebody else__  
__It never happened to me_

_If I'm somebody else__  
__It never happened to me  
_

_If I'm somebody else__  
__It never happened to me  
_

_If I'm somebody else__  
__It never happened to me_

_(I give up, I give up, I give up, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'm moving to a brand new country,  
Say goodbye to everyone that loved me.  
I'll lie about my age,__  
__I'll lie about my name.__  
__I'm making up a brand new story__.  
Oh, I'm feeling like a big bad liar,  
But I gotta throw the pain to the fire.  
Every day I'm busy working, on how to be a different person._

_If I'm somebody else__  
__It never happened to me  
_

_If I'm somebody else__  
__It never happened to me  
_

_If I'm somebody else__  
__It never happened to me  
_

_If I'm somebody else__  
__It never happened to me_

_(I give up, I give up, I give up, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_

_If I'm somebody else...If I'm somebody, somebody, somebody else…..__  
__Then it never happened…it never happened to me." - __**Robert Glasper Experiment ft. Emeli Sande'**_**  
**

As Danny was driving, he wasn't paying attention to his speed. He was just reliving the painful events of tonight…he was reliving Lacey's rejection of his love…rejection of **their** love – for he could see that she loved him, too. He just wanted to drive to forget everything of the past few hours. He had his windows down and he blasted that song. He just wanted to take the edge off the horrendous night he had.

The flashing lights that appeared in his rearview mirror took Danny out of his painful thoughts. "Great, just great. Just one thrill after another tonight…" Danny mutters as he pulls over to the side of the road, turns off the radio, and waits for the officer to come to his window.

The officer at his window was very familiar. It was Eddie. Danny had experienced several interactions with Eddie since Danny had returned to Green Grove.

Danny nods at him. "Good evening, Eddie."

"Good evening, Danny. You know why I stopped you, don't you? You were speeding. Is there a reason why you were going so fast?" Eddie inquires.

"Are you giving me a ticket?" Danny can picture his mother's disappointment and his driving privileges being taken away.

Eddie notices Danny's eyes are red as if he has been crying. He decides to go easy on the kid. He feels sorry for all the mess Danny seems to find himself involved these days. Besides, he had just killed his father recently in order to protect himself and Jo. "Look, let's just call this a warning – only if you drive the speed limit going home. In fact, I will follow you home to ensure that, okay?"

Danny nods and says "Thanks." He is grateful for no ticket for driving violation being issued.

Eddie follows Danny home. As Danny pulls into his driveway, he gets out of his car and gives a single wave to Eddie, who drives off. Danny gives a deep sigh and takes a few calming breaths before he trudges inside his front door.

His mother is waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs with a glass of red wine in her hands. Danny glances away with a curse word being silently said in his mind. He turns his eyes back towards Karen and silently walks towards the stairs where she is sitting.

Karen purses her lips before she states "Daniel James Desai, I just got off the phone with Judy Porter. She was worried about you and wanted to make sure you made it home safely. It seems as though you and Lacey had some big blowup tonight. I tried calling you but you must have been avoiding my calls since you didn't pick up the phone. I also just looked out the window when I heard you arrive in the driveway and there was Eddie, our local police officer, escorting you home. Do you mind telling your mother why so many people are concerned about you? What the hell did you do?"

Danny shakes his head in disgust as he nears her on the steps. He doesn't need this from his mother. He is so tired of everyone's questions tonight. He doesn't need this in his own home. He just wants a few hours of no one questioning him. Is that too much to ask?

The events of tonight just crash in on him all at once. His shoulders sink down and his breath comes in short pants as his emotions just start coming forth. His head lowers down as his eyes become clouded with tears. He falls to his knees. He hears his mother call his name in alarm and ask him what is wrong. When he feels her arms around him, he just sinks into her embrace and cries.

He hadn't cried in front of her since he was sentenced to Juvie. His mother doesn't belittle him for crying. She just murmurs words of love. She strokes his hair and his back. She kisses the top of his head as he silently cries into her neck. She speaks of life getting better and that she has a plan for both of them. He just has to hold on and trust her. She assures him that she will make things okay for the two of them.

Danny likes the idea of that – of life getting better. He is fine with trusting her….letting her handle the details of getting to that 'better life'. He would go along with her plan – whatever it was. It undoubtedly had to be better than all the plans he had tried recently.

The irony of the situation strikes him. All the times since his release, he has felt like he was the adult and having to raise his own parent. Right now, Karen feels nurturing as she continues to console him. This time, she functions as the adult and she is taking care of him. He likes that. He could use a mother right now.

"_There's nothing left  
'Cause you took it all.  
I hope to fly  
But you make me fall.  
And I'm tired, oh I…  
I kept a smile for all those years  
But I'm so sick of finding my tears.  
I'm so tired, oh I…_

_And I'm, am I waiting?  
No more holding it in._

_So I cried, and I cried  
And I cried, and I cried._

_So I cried, for all of the pain that you brought.  
And I cried, for all of the heart ache you caused.  
I tried to be the __**one**__ that never complains.  
But holding it in is driving me insane  
So I cried, oh I cried._

_I'm on a limb  
And I'm 'bout to jump.  
I gave it all  
But you gave me none._

_And I'm tired, oh I…  
Down inside, feel it coming now.  
I wanna, but I can't stop now.  
And I'm tired, oh I…_

_And I'm at my wits end,  
No more holding it in._

_So I cried, and I cried  
And I cried, and I cried._

_This is for every time I let it go,  
All of the nights I spent alone.  
It's been too hard to hold back the pain,  
So like the cloud, let it fall like the rain.  
Yes I'm gon' make a sound,  
'Cause I'm crying out loud._

_So I cried, for all of the pain that you brought,  
And I cried, for all of the heart ache you caused...caused.  
I tried to be the __**one**__ that never complains,  
But holding it in is driving me insane.  
So I cried, and I cried  
And I cried, and I cried._

_I Cried, and I cried  
And I cried, and I cried._

_I Cried, and I cried  
And I cried, and I cried. -_ _**Candice Glover**_

_***Lovely Readers, Lacey and Danny have experienced a whirlwind of emotions these few chapters. The payoff will be worth it though. We just had to rip off the band-aid to effectively treat the wound underneath. Now, it can be properly addressed and healing can occur with little to no scaring. Our Dacey is worth it. In the words of Lacey, "It does get better, right?" Yes, it will!**_

_**Oh, you will notice that I gave part of their full names that I assigned to Dacey: Daniel James and Elizabeth Marie. I figured 'Lacey' is a nickname so I imagined her legal name to be 'Elizabeth'. (Besides, I'm quite fond of that name since it is part of my own.)**_

_**Thank you for reading. Thank you for your encouragement. **_

_**The songs used in this chapter are 'I. O. U.' by Luke James, 'Somebody Else' by Robert Glasper Experiment featuring Emeli Sande, and 'Cried' by Candice Glover. Yes, the Robert Glasper one is a bonus. When I heard the song on the radio, I just knew the track fit Danny. I will need to update the playlist to include a few bonus tracks. **_

_**You will see that I bolded the word 'one' in Candice Glover's song. The actual lyric uses 'girl' as the word instead. I chose to substitute 'one' since this was a song for Danny and his crying. Lacey had tears in this chapter, too, but Danny's touching breakdown at the end of this chapter more fit this song. **_

_**Chapter 10 and Chapter 11 will focus on Karen's plan and we will find Danny adjusting to life and finding some resolution and completeness. He is finding his way back to happiness. **_

_**Same for Lacey in a following chapter, she will encounter two old friends and one new one who will help her towards happiness. **_

_**Now, of course, our Dacey will have to reunite sometime once they find their own happiness. They just have to first fall in love with themselves – before they can find the love of each other once again.**_

_**Please continue on to Chapter 10 that I completed for you. The 3 chapters are a 'thank you' for your continued support. **_

_**P.S. Since there were three chapters completed back to back for hours straight of writing, then please excuse the typos. The brain and the fingers may have failed in their communication. DimplesValntina**_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Beautiful Ones Chapter 10**

"_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why.  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny._

_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you.  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you._

_I came in like a wrecking ball.  
I never hit so hard in love.  
All I wanted was to break your walls.  
All you ever did was break me.  
Yeah, you wreck me._

_I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down.  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground._

_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you.  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you._

_I came in like a wrecking ball.  
I never hit so hard in love.  
All I wanted was to break your walls.  
All you ever did was break me._

_I came in like a wrecking ball.  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung.  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall.  
All you ever did was break me.  
Yeah, you wreck me._

_I never meant to start a war.  
I just wanted you to let me in.  
And instead of using force,  
I guess I should've let you in.  
I never meant to start a war.  
I just wanted you to let me in.  
I guess I should've let you in._

_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you._

_I came in like a wrecking ball.  
I never hit so hard in love.  
All I wanted was to break your walls.  
All you ever did was break me._

_I came in like a wrecking ball.  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung.  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall.  
All you ever did was break me.  
Yeah, you, you wreck me._

_Yeah, you, you wreck me._ _**\- Miley Cyrus**_

Danny slept heavily throughout the night. He needed the rest. Yesterday had been the longest and most emotional day of his life. When Danny had stumbled into bed last night, he physically felt as if he had received battle wounds from his interactions first with Lacey, then with Rico, Jo, and another with Lacey again.

Yesterday's experiences had run the gamut from confrontations to admissions to revelations, and even towards a few resolutions. These compounded upon him making the weight far too heavy a burden on a 16 year old.

When Danny awakes that next morning, he is surprised to find that it is Noon. He panics. He is extremely late for school. He quickly showers, dresses, and runs downstairs. He stops quickly as he sees his mother is in the kitchen cooking what smells like lunch.

"Mom! My alarm didn't go off this morning. Why didn't you wake me?" Danny asks. It is unusual for his mother not to wake him when he slept late.

Karen turns briefly from her cooking to smile at him. "Good morning, Sweetheart. I un-set your alarm when I checked on you during the night. You had a rough night. So, I decided you weren't going to school today. I called Principal Tang and told him that you were 'sick'. He said he hoped you felt better."

"Thanks." Danny is thankful that he doesn't have to attend school today. He doesn't want to face Jo nor Rico. He would like to talk again to Lacey, but he is uncertain if he should. Perhaps it would be better if he gives her some space in order to calm down.

Danny walks to the refrigerator to get something to drink. He pours a glass of juice. He walks to the kitchen island and sits on a bar stool there. As he drinks his juice, his mother starts chatting.

"Are you feeling a little better this morning, Sweetheart?" Karen inquires.

"A little better, thanks" Danny replies. He decides to show more appreciation. "Thank you, Mother, for last night. It felt better to let it all out. I guess I had been holding a lot inside me." That was an understatement.

Last night, Danny had told his mother everything. He told her about his romancing of Lacey: how he pursued her away from Archie, that they briefly dated, became intimate, had a sex tape surface of them, reunited briefly, and broke up again because of his secrets. Karen already knew the last part, but Danny had not been fully honest on the **'why'** of Lacey's breakup with him.

Danny had told his mother once that Lacey knew about Vikram's death. His mother had wrongly concluded that this was the sole reason why Lacey had left him. He had been too heartbroken to confess that his keeping Vikram's death a secret from Lacey (while Jo knew all details) was really what made Lacey turn away from him. Last night, Danny told Karen the full narrative of that breakup night – including Lacey finding out that he had bribed his History teacher for a better grade. Additionally, he enlightened his mother on the events leading up to the Jo/'secret' relationship debacle.

Danny depicted all the events of last night…all the revelations, all the confrontations, all the heartache…everything that led to his breakdown into his mother's arms. He had to give his mother credit. She genuinely listened to him. She did interrupt him a few times to ask questions or to show surprise at how much she had been in the dark on what had been occurring in his life. Halfway through Danny's bout of honesty last night, his mother had grabbed a whole bottle of wine to swig from as she listened to him. She said she needed more than a glass to handle all those revelations.

With each revelation, there had been a shift within Danny as he unloaded each burden he had been carrying alone. Yes, his mother did chastise him on how he handled Charlie. Yes, he should have let Karen know what a danger Charlie represented to everyone - once Danny saw how crazed Charlie had been with Danny's life and those people within it. Yes, he agreed with his mother that he had botched things terribly with both girls.

Nonetheless, his mother's sympathies lay more with Lacey. Karen herself had been betrayed by Tess with Vikram so she could identify with Lacey's anger and pain at the betrayal by a friend and a loved one. Moreover, Karen had loved how Danny acted around Lacey – happier and more like a regular 16-year-old boy should function in life. Lacey had given Karen hope that if her son could find love and acceptance with Lacey, then maybe others would give Danny a second chance as well.

Danny had even informed Karen of the truth surrounding Tara's death. That revelation had her taking several swigs from the bottle directly – forgoing her glass. The air had been filled with her curses on his dad's head and anger that Vikram had persuaded Danny to carry that public shame all these years…that Danny had been punished for a crime he didn't even commit…that Vikram was a coward who faked death and lived in hiding - to avoid facing any consequences. His mother had been extremely livid about that.

The other topic which had received Karen's vitriol was the sex tape. She was set on punishing those who filmed Danny and Lacey and whoever was responsible for the tape being released virally. She showed concern for Lacey and his wellbeing after that incident. Karen made Danny promise that he would give her more knowledge into his life – the good moments and the bad. She was his mother…his only parent; this little family could only succeed if they supported each other. That meant full honesty from both of them – concerning everything.

When Danny and Karen had stopped talking, it had been very late. His mother had made him a 'hot toddy' just this once. She said the warm liquor would make him sleep better. The liquor was a little strong but she was right, his mind was soon muddled and the painful thoughts could not penetrate through the fog. He slept the best he had in several weeks.

Karen moves from the stove to the island where Danny is sitting. "Sweetheart, I was planning all throughout the night what our next move should be." Karen pauses to get his attention. She continues with a small laugh. "Well, that is a 'move' literally. I have decided we are going to spent some time in Arizona with your grandmother…starting tomorrow."

"What? What about school?" Danny questions.

"You only have a few weeks left of this Spring term before your Summer vacation begins. I have arranged with Principal Tang for you to be able to receive your remaining assignments and take your final testing in Arizona. He owed me…so he agreed." Karen smirks before she speaks again and points to him. "Don't ask about the specifics. At any rate, we both need a break from everything in this godforsaken town. This will be a reprieve for both of us." Karen nods as she makes this declaration.

Karen adds "We both need a change of scenery…who knows… if we love Arizona, we may never be back."

"But Lacey is here." Danny protests a permanent move to Arizona.

Karen rationalizes "Sweetheart, we can always come back here to visit. Plus, you have money now; you can buy Lacey a ticket to visit with us. You have Skype, FaceTime, email, phone…all types of ways to stay connected."

Karen leans down to Danny and touches the side of his face. "Lacey loves you – even if she hasn't said it yet. Honey, she is hurting and needs time to heal. Lacey will eventually realize her feelings for you won't go away. Then, you can convince her to become yours again. So, no matter who in Arizona or who is in Green Grove, I am sure you two will find the way back to each other again. It's fate.'

Karen runs a hand down his hair and kisses the top of his head. She returns to the stove to check on the meal she is cooking.

Danny's heart has an ache when he thinks about leaving Lacey here, but he ignores it. His mother is right. The space could be good for Lacey and him. They re-connected after 5 years of his being in Juvie. They had reconnected again after their initial breakup. Maybe the intense bond between them would allow another reconciliation – after experiencing some time away from each other.

Besides, being in Green Grove right now has too much drama. Danny wants to rid himself of all the bad karma he has experienced in Green Grove.

_**Later that night….**_

Danny looks around his bedroom after he has finished packing everything he thinks he will need for 3 months in Arizona. He almost forgets something. He pulls some of his favorite pictures that he wants to take with him. These pictures contain the best parts of Green Grove that he has experienced. The people in the pics represent what he will miss – especially one person in particular.

Danny is tempted to leave a text for Lacey before he leaves, although he really wants to hear her voice one last time before he leaves. He builds up his nerves to call. Danny closes his eyes as he listens to the ringing. There is one ring, two rings, a third ring…just when he thinks she will ignore his call and her recorded message will state to leave a message after the tone, he hears a pick-up and then a "Staying the hell away from me also applies to phone calls as well as texts." Lacey answers the phone without a greeting.

He quickly opens his eyes. Lacey's response is not the one he wanted but at least she didn't ignore his call. He offers a tentative, husky "Hello, Lacey."

There is silence on the other end of the line.

Danny is disappointed that his greeting hasn't been reciprocated. He knows Lacey is still angry with him, so he tries to use his charm to persuade her to talk. "I can hear you breathing on the other side of this line. Maybe you didn't hear me well the first time, so I will state again a little more clearly….hello, Lacey."

"Helloooo, Danny. What the hell do you want?" Lacey demands.

"I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to make sure things were okay with your mom."

"You're kidding me, right? Grounded for a month for having a boy in my room…kissing him no less. I'm lucky that I wasn't grounded until college. Just wait until my father hears…" Lacey sounds agitated. She takes a calming breath before she continues. "Look, you don't have to concern yourself about my welfare anymore."

"Lacey, I will always be concerned about you…"

Lacey interrupts "Danny, don't…if you ever cared even the slightest about me, then you will respect my wishes. Okay? Respect. My. Wishes."

Danny questions "Even if those wishes go against everything I want?" Danny closes his eyes as he plows ahead to try to say what he really wanted to say when he called. "I want you. I want to be back in your life. I know I messed up…caused all these complications…and yeah, that's an understatement. Look, Lace, I will be going away for a while and maybe while I am away, we both can think about the things we said last night. Maybe the space will help us both sort things out."

"W-What did you say?" Lacey's voice catches.

Hearing the catch in her voice, Danny's eyes open and he becomes a little hopeful. "I will be leaving for Arizona tomorrow. My mother has convinced Tang to let me finish my remaining assignments out-of-state. I'm not even sure I want to know how she accomplished that feat." He gives a small sarcastic chuckle.

Lacey questions "When will you be back?" She knows she shouldn't ask – especially since she's told Danny that she wants him out of her life. His move to Arizona has caught her unaware and she is just surprised, that's all. Her asking him about his return is only out of curiosity – or at least this is what she convinces herself to be true.

Danny tests Lacey for her reaction. "I'm not sure. My mother is convinced we will love it so much that we will stay for good."

"Oh…well, I am sure you will like it better than Green Grove." Lacey says with a slightly lowered voice.

"Arizona is just my re-boot. Green Grove is my home." Danny insists. "There is one thing I will miss most about Green Grove. I'll miss you…every day."

"Danny…don't..."

"And deep down, underneath it all, I think you will miss me, too." Danny declares.

"Danny, I'm going to hang up now." Lacey feels her resolve will crack if she is on the phone too long with Danny.

Danny sighs dejectedly. "Do you hate me?" Danny wants to know, but is simultaneously afraid to hear the answer…especially if it is affirmative.

Lacey's has a ragged exhalation of breath and her next words come out enveloped in a soft sob. "With every fiber of my being, I want to hate you. I **need** to hate you to get you out of my system. But…try as I might…as angry and hurt as I feel, I just can't seem to hate you. And I really, **really** want to be able to hate you."

Danny acknowledges "I know I deserve it. I have ruined so much between us. But I am glad that you don't hate me. It would have killed me to hear that you hated me."

"Danny, I need to go now" Lacey suddenly declares.

"Do you really need to go or are you running away from this conversation?" Danny challenges.

Lacey avoids his question. "We should hang up now, okay? I'm going to hang up."

Danny stalls "Wait, Lace. There's one more thing I just wanted to say…"

"Danny…"

"Elizabeth Marie Porter…" Danny emphasizes his feelings as he recites parts of a song that reminds him of her:

"_Baby, it seems the time is never right,  
You're goin' left and I'm goin' right.  
It's crazy.  
But I'm still waiting._

_If I play my cards right,  
My luck's gonna strike.  
Until then, there's the night,  
All I wanna do…_

_Is dream, dream, dream, dream,  
Dream, dream, dream, dream,  
Like lovers do.  
And it might come true._

_If I dream, dream, dream, dream,  
Dream, dream, dream, dream.  
It just might be the only time that I'm with you._

_When I dream, dream, dream,  
Dream, dream.  
Oh, I dream.  
Yes, I dream.  
Dream, dream yeah,  
Dream, dream.  
They say that dreams, they sometimes do come true._

_Your star shines so bright.  
You're the queen of my night.  
In the daytime not quite,  
But I'm so glad that I…_

_Can dream, dream, dream,  
Dream, dream, dream…  
Like lovers do.  
And it might come true._

_If I dream, dream, dream,  
Dream, dream, dream.  
It just might be  
The only time  
That I'll be with you._

_But I'll dream, dream, dream,  
Dream, dream, dream…of you." _

The last few words were whispered – as Danny's throat becomes clogged due to the depth of his emotions – but he is able to finish the prose from the song.

When Danny first heard the John Legend song, he immediately resonated with the lyrics. He envisioned Lacey with every line which spoke of a love that did not exist in a physical state but only in the dream world. The song held promise that such a dream could come true. That also was the wish that Danny held for Lacey.

There was silence on the other end of the line until Danny heard an abrupt take of breath and then Lacey's tremulous voice "Danny, I have to go…take care of yourself in Arizona." She hangs up.

Danny holds onto the phone for a moment longer after the disconnection. Then, he decides to text the additional thing that he didn't have the nerve to say aloud to her – especially after last night's heated discussion in Lacey's bedroom.

He texts to Lacey:

_**I love you.**_

He knows Lacey will not respond back; yet, he still wanted her to know. Therefore, Danny is surprised when he receives a text back.

_**I know.**_

In response, Danny texts back:

_**I know, too. **_

His text to Lacey conveyed that even though there was no confirming love declaration from her, Danny knows what is in her heart. He knows that her anger and pride are preventing her from formally admitting any feelings still linger for him. Maybe one day, he will hear those words from her.

For now, Danny will only have the dreams of being with her. Arizona awaits him while Lacey will be a coast away. Danny doesn't know what the future holds for him, but he knows that he needs and wants Lacey to be in it. __

"_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care?_

_It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn  
The thunder before the lightning, and the breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?_

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

_It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar  
You called me sugar  
No no no no no no_

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight_ _**\- Pink**_

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading. These Chapters 8 – 10 took a VERY long time to write. Before attempting Chapters 8 and 9, I had written Chapter 10 partially and had chosen a direction and the songs that I wanted to have for that chapter. **_

_**When I wrote Chapters 8 and 9 back-to-back, I discovered I wanted the concept of Chapter 10 to change. I chose to only use a portion of that original thought, change songs entirely, and then I had to flesh out the rest of Chapter 10. (Now, the remaining of that chapter's original concept will be Chapter 11…lol)**_

_**At any rate, because I wanted to post the three chapters together (kind of like an arc), then it took an EXTREMELY LONG TIME to mesh the three chapters together to flow well in the storytelling. **_

_**Even though I love 'The Beautiful Ones' and 'The Break', they have become the ones which have been the most exhausting to write due to the range of emotions and the growth of those characters that I want to express. Since these two stories are the most directly-tied into the tv show's events, I wanted to honor the good parts of Twisted's foundation, correct its faults, and expand to create a richer experience that the show had robbed us. **_

_**So, thank you for your patience as I try to create something worth reading. For these past 3 chapters, I know I spent far too much time on them, but it took a while for me to create the right tone and dialogue I wanted. I hope you enjoyed the finished product.**_

_**Songs used in this chapter were 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus, 'Dreams' by John Legend, and 'Glitter in the Air' by Pink. Thank you, as always, for reading. **_

_**P.S. Next up for updates would be 'The Break' and 'Prime Recognition'. I probably will also complete the last chapter of the two-shot for 'Tamed Submission' since it is mostly written. **_

_**I have gotten a LOT of requests for updates for 'Blurred Visuals'. It is really very sweet to see the response to that fic. For this particular fic, I have written partials for upcoming chapters (yes, out of order) of what I want for different scenes and dialogue to be. **_

_**So, the infamous 'meet-cute' of Danny/Lacey in that fic hasn't been fleshed out yet. I will update by next weekend. I just have to get the right setting/tone/dialogue for that one since the anticipation level is high. DimplesValntina **_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Beautiful Ones Chapter 11**

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for your patience. Sorry for the delay in updates for this fic. My goal was to have an update one week ago. However, I have worked long hours this past week (at my job) – including the holiday. **_

_**To thank you for your patience, I was able to compose three chapters (Chapters 11 – 13). These chapters deal with the Desais traveling to Arizona and the life that awaits them there.**_

_**I know in 'Three For the Road' on tv Twisted, we find out that Karen and Tess knew each other in high school, where Vikram and Tess used to date before he met Karen. In that episode, we also learned that Tess had s*x several times with Vikram while he was dating Karen (#SkankTess). Since that was 20 years ago (as indicated in that scene) – 4 years before Danny was born, I wanted to add some context to that, which had not been created on Twisted.**_

_**In my fic, I will have Karen's parents divorcing when she was a teenager and Karen choosing to go with her dad as he moved to Green Grove, New York. I will have Karen's family originating in Arizona. We learned on tv Twisted that Danny's grandmother lives in AZ. I am making that grandmother as Karen's mother. (I don't believe the tv show specified if the gran was on the maternal or paternal side). **_

_**I am having Karen grow up mostly in Arizona and then moving to New York with her dad in the aftermath of her parents' divorce. Besides, Karen seems more like a West Coast-vicinity type girl anyway – from her long, blonde hair to how she dresses and how she carries herself.**_

_**Warning: There are at least 3 or 4 sentences out of nearly 4,000 words that reference Jo. So, barely a mention, but I wanted to warn you. Hint: I am sending her far away from Green Grove. Yaaaaay! **_

_**I hope you enjoy all the updates. Thank you for reading. DimplesValntina**_

_**As Karen and Danny are leaving Green Grove, New York…**_

_"I get up in the evening  
and I ain't got nothing to say  
I come home in the morning  
I go to bed feeling the same way  
I ain't nothing but tired  
Man I'm just tired and bored with myself  
Hey there baby, I could use just a little help_

You can't start a fire  
You can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire  
even if we're just dancing in the dark

Message keeps getting clearer  
radio's on and I'm moving 'round the place  
I check my look in the mirror  
I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face  
Man I ain't getting nowhere  
I'm just living in a dump like this  
There's something happening somewhere  
baby I just know that there is

You can't start a fire  
you can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire  
even if we're just dancing in the dark

You sit around getting older  
there's a joke here somewhere and it's on me  
I'll shake this world off my shoulders  
come on baby this laugh's on me

Stay on the streets of this town  
and they'll be carving you up alright  
They say you gotta stay hungry  
hey baby I'm just about starving tonight  
I'm dying for some action  
I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write this book  
I need a love reaction  
come on now baby gimme just one look

You can't start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark…oh, yeah, yeah, even if we're just dancing in the dark"

_**– John Legend melancholic cover ballad on Howard Stern… (Bruce Springsteen)**_

This song is on the radio as his mother drives them away from Green Grove, New York. Danny is grieving so this slowed down version of this song fits his mindset perfectly. His sorrow hit him unexpectedly. He first felt strange leaving his house behind. He had looked at the huge, opulent house as his mother backed out of the driveway.

To the casual observer, this mansion could be envied as it was the biggest on the block and a testament to the wealth his dad once had when it was built. However, Danny had a love/hate relationship with that structure. This was fostered by the ups and downs during his short 16 year old life.

Once, the mansion was the place where he loved spending Saturdays watching the soccer game with his dad in the living room. They would cheer their favorite teams while Vikram coached Danny on what players' moves he should emulate when Danny's soccer season started again. Sometimes, Vik and Danny would dress in the jerseys of their fave players and Karen would order take-out. It was like tail-gaiting in the living room. A few times, Karen would join them but often, she let those hours of game-watching be strictly bonding between the male Desais. It was just son and dad cheering and groaning at plays on the tv screen. It was a place where Danny had some happy memories of his parents when their marriage seemed good.

Then, there was the shift which converted the house from a happy dwelling into something new and continuously darker. It became an address represented with a room of horrors – the day his dad killed his aunt Tara and convinced Danny to take the blame. Then, it was the residence of dread when he had to return there after his release from Juvie; a tortured accommodation where he had been confronted with all the reminders of Tara and of his dad via the many pictures inside. Later, it transitioned to a place filled with secrets: it held a hiding place for Tara's necklace and held documents regarding Charlie's parentage.

That house held revelations; it was the place where Lacey and he had a private rendezvous that was taped and distributed to others – without their consent – and exposed their secret relationship to others. Soon after, the mansion was the setting where Vikram's insurance documents revealed Danny, not Karen, as the beneficiary of millions as a result of Vikram's death.

The residence contained confessions and conflicts; a place where Danny exposed that he had accidently killed Vikram and where he accused his mother of moving that body to help hide his crime. It was where several heated arguments between Karen and Danny occurred – from her tattling that Lacey was Danny's alibi for the night Regina was murdered to just weeks ago, when the Desais disagreed on how best to free Jack from jail as Vikram's proposed murderer.

Afterwards, the house became a torture. It was the place where nightmares of Vikram occurred spurred by Danny's guilty conscious of causing Vik's demise. It was a prison when Danny had to wear an ankle bracelet during Charlie's reign of terror.

Yet again, a shift happened regarding the dwelling. It was perhaps the most welcomed – even if it had not initially seemed that way. A couple of nights ago, the house granted emotional release and reconnection. That night had been filled with heartache, anger, and despair. Coming home to an awaiting Karen triggered Danny's cathartic breakdown – a release needed after his confrontational night with Lacey, Rico, and Jo. His mother had nurtured him that night and she had sought an answer to help him the next day.

This was why they were leaving Green Grove today – Karen had put aside her own needs to focus on what was best for Danny. That night was the closest they had ever been. That was when Danny's allegiances were cemented. The earlier part of his life, his dad had been the one he worshiped; now, his mother was becoming the one Danny cherished instead. Best yet, he didn't have to feel so alone – as if he were the grownup between the two of them. His mother had really stepped up during these months – especially that horrible night – and had become a nurturing parent. That particular night marked a change in how Danny viewed this mansion. It became home…shelter…a safe haven to escape the turmoil outside.

With all those different facets, the bricked mansion represented many things to Danny. Still, those rare glimpses of being a 'home' is what caused Danny some mourning as they were leaving it for several months. It was because he wished for more of those 'home' moments where his life could be different – normal, like everyone else's. That structure had many ghosts.

Maybe time away from this mansion would provide whatever Karen and Danny needed to erase all the bad mojo associated here. As their car exits out of the neighborhood, Danny vows to himself that he and Karen will make more of an effort to provide happier moments in this house. They both deserved a home – safe and protected from any of life's storms.

Next, Karen drives through town. Danny feels additional unhappiness at what he is leaving behind. He is leaving his beloved soccer, his favorite restaurant (Johnny Cakes), and a few friends. He had heard from Kyle Masterson that Tess was taking Jo to live with a relative out of state for the summer. The change was thought to be good for Jo – due to the recent turn of events in the town.

Danny hoped for good things for her and of a good guy to enter her life so she could finally move on from the crush she developed for Danny. This crush was a detriment to any friendship with Lacey and him. Also, the crush was an obstacle to Danny and Lacey reconciling with the recent hurt and betrayal so fresh in Lacey's mind.

The most palatable anguish of leaving Green Grove was due to leaving Lacey here while he would be almost a coast away. Sure, Danny knew that Lacey was still very angry and devastated at what had transpired over the last couple of weeks. Danny had continuously lied and held huge secrets from her. His judgment had been misguided and it had cost him the love of his life. He knew Lacey needed distance and time in order to analyze his recent conversations with her, to determine if she could forgive him, and to consider accepting him into her life again.

Besides, Danny needed the distance and time himself. He had to stop the destructive path he always set for himself through his own manipulations and bad decisions. He had to stop internalizing emotions about everything, a trait he learned in Juvie. Here in the outside world, this trait was becoming detrimental. Pretending that all was fine in his life – whenever Danny was really struggling – prevented him from fully experiencing life.

Moreover, he had to stop lying to those he loved. He had to share and be fully open – even if the picture he presented was less than ideal. What Danny discovered, in all these months, was that one lie led to another and another. Then, the truth was too hard to confess. Likewise, people, who had believed in you, felt disillusioned at the reveal of the lies and no longer wanted to be around you.

Danny hoped his lies had not cost him Lacey. She had caught him in so many. Danny hopes that Lacey will reflect on his dire circumstances and his mindset, during those dark times, and balance that against their happier times and his recent confession of love to her. Danny wished for one more chance to rectify any past hurt he had caused. He yearned to start again with a better relationship with Lacey. Perhaps, when he returned to Green Grove, Lacey would give him that last opportunity. He would not blow it this time. She meant the world to him – more than anything…she had to know that. He would prove that to her.

Danny glances at his mother. She had sacrificed a lot for him this past year and while he was in Juvie. He had not realized the ridicule she had experienced due to his being incarcerated. His father also had left them financially strapped while he pretended to be dead. His mother had been in his corner ever since his release. She had experienced her doubts, but she had always remained his protector.

He knew her leaving Green Grove would put a strain on her relationship with Jack. She said that Danny was her most important person at this time. He wanted her to be happy. If Jack made her happy, he would be supportive. However, something kept him from fully accepting Jack. Maybe it was because he suspected that Jack had been romancing Karen behind Vikram's back. However, his dad was no saint either.

Recently, though, Danny had noticed that Lacey had begun distancing herself from Whitney. He hadn't really paid attention until Whitney kept asking him if he had been in contact with Lacey. When he asked Whitney more questions, he discovered that Whitney had not been fully honest to Lacey about something.

Lacey was quite perceptive at reading people. Lacey was also a forgiving person. If Lacey was currently not speaking to Whitney, she must have a good reason. Plus, Whitney made little comments about the money that Danny and Karen now inherited via the insurance policy. That made Danny a little suspicious of Whitney. In turn, he was cautious about Jack as well. Quite a few townspeople had changed their tune regarding him since the money had been broadcasted to Green Grove. He wondered would the money change Jack and Whitney as well. He would keep his eyes open. He had his mom to worry about. He would be her protector for a change.

As he closes his eyes for a moment, he recounts this past year since his release from Juvie. This song, which had finished playing, talks about actions alighting fire for other resulting actions. Danny thought of his triumphs and missteps as he sought to make a good life for himself in this town. As the singer voiced wanting to change his appearance and striving to leave current circumstances and shaking the world off one's shoulders, Danny looks forward to whatever awaited him in Arizona. It had to be a million times better than the heartache and headache he had here in Green Grove.

He was anxious, just like his mother, to get away from this town…even just for a little while. He wasn't delusional. He knew Arizona would not be a quick fix to all of his problems, but it was a start. With the change of address, his mind and spirit could receive a re-boot away from the chaos of his NY life. The only caveat to that re-boot was his heart. His heart had not forgotten Green Grove. In the recesses of his heart was the love of a beautiful girl with caramel skin and a radiant dimpled smile.

As they leave New York's state line, Danny asks her questions about Harrisville, Arizona, where they will ultimately arrive. He knows his mother doesn't mention her pre-Green Grove life very often. He only remembers visiting his grandmother in Arizona a few times. His maternal grandfather, in Green Grove, had passed the year Danny was born. His father's parents had died while he was in Juvie. Ava Thomas is his last living grandparent.

Danny enjoys this road trip. Sure, they could have flown, but Karen wants to have a vehicle while there…not to be dependent on renting or borrowing vehicle in Arizona. The duo does fun stuff on their journey – like stop at convenience stores – Danny convinces his mother to try non-healthy stuff that her Pilates body doesn't get. To her credit, Karen does try everything – even if it is only a few bites. This becomes mom and son bonding moments. Also, Karen and Danny make a sport of finding a tourist spot on the map and stopping by that particular spot to take pictures or to just view it. There is so much of the country that Danny has never seen.

Karen and Danny alternate driving. When he got back from Juvie, Karen signed him up for an intensive driving course. By the time, Jack helped to restore Vikram's Porsche, Danny was happy he knew how to drive. This cross-country trip was another time that Danny was thankful that he could drive. Driving this journey with his mother had allowed Danny a small piece of freedom. When he was behind the wheel, he felt carefree.

During a long stretch of road with very little exciting landscape, his mother had popped in a Prince cd. Once a song came on that she loved, she reminisces "Danny, I used to love this song. I would blast it and sing to the top of my lungs."

Danny smirks and suggests "If you want, then you can blast it."

Karen smiles and turns up the volume. She starts singing along with the song. Danny knows this tune. He starts singing along and mimicking the drums in the song.

"_I can't disguise the pounding of my heart.  
It beats so strong.  
It's in your eyes, what can I say?  
They turn me on._

_I don't care where we go.  
I don't care what we do.  
I don't care pretty baby.  
Just take me with you_

_I don't care if we spend the night at your mansion.  
I don't care if we spend the night on the town.  
All I want is to spend the night together.  
All I want is to spend the night in your arms._

_To be around you is so, oh, right.  
You're sheer perfection.  
Drive me crazy, drive me all night.  
Just don't break up the connection._

_I don't care where we go.  
I don't care what we do.  
I don't care pretty baby.  
Just take me with you._

_I don't care where we go.  
I don't care what we do.  
I don't care pretty baby.  
Just take me with you."_ **\- Prince**

Perhaps this wasn't the best song for a parent to sing with a child, but his mom was unconventional. At times, that drove Danny crazy. Lately, though, Danny had come to appreciate having a mom that was quite different from everyone else's. Yes, she could be superficial and all about appearances, but deep down she wasn't a hateful person. She was learning to be a better mother. Danny was learning to be a better son.

He hadn't seen this carefree side to his mother in a very long time. She didn't have a wine glass in her hand to lift her spirits. Instead, she was being buoyed by this trip and by this song. Who would have thought using a Prince song as a way to bond mother and son? Danny smiles at the thought and looks over at his mom. Karen smiles right back. Danny knows that whenever he hears this song again, he will remember this trip and this moment.

They stop for a break at a rest stop which has a huge convenience store. Danny and Karen check in with the parole officer assigned to Danny in Arizona. They also check in with Kyle Masterson, who has worked with the Parole Board to allow Danny to venture out of state. Kyle had impressed the Parole Board with testimony that Danny had helped to save a kidnapping victim and had alerted the local police about the dangerous Charlie McBride.

With Danny being a soccer team member and later captain, and with his being appointed Homecoming King, this showed that Danny was a functioning member of Green Grove society. Kyle, as well as his deputy, Eddie, vouched for Danny's good behavior in adhering to parole guidelines. Kyle ignored the time that Danny crossed state lines to venture to Connecticut to check out the address of an apartment surrounding the Regina Crane case. Of course, when questioned about Vikram's death, the Green Grove Police verified that this was self-defense and that Danny was protecting another person, the Chief's daughter. So, that incident actually worked in Danny's favor.

Kyle had supported Karen's idea to remove Danny from Green Grove to help him establish mental and emotional stability – with a life not filled with chaos. Danny's Green Grove therapist also approved. Danny had begun missing sessions with him the last two months. Now, he knew why. Thus, he advised that Karen should find another reputable therapist to work with Danny during these months away from Green Grove. He didn't want Danny to experience any setbacks due to the recent events.

The Desais had been granted a three-month lift on the initial terms of parole. The family vehicle would be equipped with a GPS tracking mechanism which monitored their travels. They had to stay within the continental U.S. They had to check in with Danny's New York parole officer and with Kyle Masterson. As Karen and Danny journeyed closer to Arizona, they would have to check in with the assigned Arizona parole officer and still communicate with Kyle. Plus, Danny had specified hours of community service while in Arizona.

Danny had some additional goodwill extended to him via Principal Mark Tang. Karen and Danny were leaving the area a couple of weeks before the final testing at Green Grove High. Through his mother pulling some strings, Danny would still be able to complete his Green Grove High requirements in order to advance to the next grade. Principal Tang had assigned a Student Counselor to inform the Desais of any school obligations. They would work with the counselor to submit Danny's work timely.

After checking in with the Arizona parole officer, Officer Ramsey, Danny decides to venture around the rest stop. Danny spies a claw machine with stuffed animals. For some reason, Danny decides to try his luck with the machine. After several unsuccessful attempts, he finally wins a small stuffed elephant. This elephant had its trunk up.

Danny remembers reading somewhere that an elephant, with the trunk up, meant good luck. It was some tale about trunk up equaling good luck and trunk down signaling luck draining out. Well, he and his mother could definitely use some good luck. He presents his mother with the elephant. At first, he feels silly at such a simple gift.

However, his mother smiles and states that she likes that he has won her a prize. Karen says that she will keep it because it would remind her of the carefree days she has experienced with her son. Danny smiles at that. They get back into the car to continue their journey.

_**Thank you for reading. Thank you for supporting all Dacey fanfic writers.**_

_**Concerning Karen, Danny's heartbreak acts as the catalyst to make him open up more to his mother. His world falling apart has him at a vulnerable enough place where he is open to receiving love and support from his mother – more than ever before. **_

_**My sense from the tv show is that Danny was his 'dad's son'…not a 'mother's boy'. So, when Vikram betrayed him, his perceived support system disappeared. His view of who was the better parent has always been distorted. Now, Danny's heart and eyes are more open to Karen as a competent parent. This is what I hope to establish with Karen and Danny from now on in this fic. **_

_**Songs used this chapter 'Dancing In the Dark', a beautiful, melancholy cover by John Legend (original by Bruce Springsteen) and 'Take Me With You' by Prince.**_

_**Twisted 'Easter egg' is the phrase '**_ _**more than anything…she had to know that'. It is from the Homecoming ep where Danny and Lacey are on Lacey's front steps. Danny also uses that 'more than anything' quote in the following episode, too, in Lacey's bedroom.**_

_**Please continue on to Chapters 12 and 13.**_

_**Spreading the love of Dacey…DimplesValntina**_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Beautiful Ones Chapter 12**

_***Lovely Readers, this is the second part of a three-chapter update. If you have not done so, please read Chapter 11. **_

_**We are still with Danny and Karen on their cross-country journey to Arizona. Last chapter, Danny reflected on what the move from Green Grove has meant for him and what experiences he had in life so far. **_

_**Now, Karen will have her own reflections about her life and her son's life. We will learn some things about Karen's past.**_

_**Danny also adjusts to living at Grandma's. DimplesValntina**_

_**Some hours later after their last rest stop break… **_

Danny and Karen drive several more hours before they decide to stop to eat an early dinner. They chose a franchise restaurant that has a good selection to satisfy their taste buds. They have had such a variety of food this trip. They both long for a home-cooked meal. Karen assures that Danny will love his grandmother's cooking.

Danny and Karen finish their meal and get back on the road towards Harrisville, Arizona. They are only a few hours away from his grandmother's home. Danny revisits the past couple of days in his mind. He thinks that Lacey would have enjoyed some of the things he and Karen saw and did. He wonders what Lacey is doing in New York at this moment…especially when a song about New York comes on the radio as his mother takes over driving.

"_He had a home  
The love of a girl  
But men get lost sometimes  
As years unfurl_

_One day he crossed some line  
And he was too much in this world  
But I guess it doesn't matter anymore_

_In a New York minute  
Everything can change  
In a New York minute  
Things can get pretty strange_

_In a New York minute  
Everything can change  
In a New York minute_

_Lying here in the darkness  
I hear the sirens wail  
Somebody going to emergency  
Somebody's going to jail_

_If you find somebody to love in this world  
You better hang on tooth and nail  
The wolf is always at the door_

_In a New York minute  
Everything can change  
In a New York minute  
Things can get a little strange_

_In a New York minute  
Everything can change  
In a New York minute_

_In these days  
When darkness falls early  
People rush home  
To the ones they love_

_You better take a fool's advice  
And take care of your own  
'Cause one day they're here  
Next day they're gone_

_I pulled my coat around my shoulders  
And took a walk down through the park  
The leaves were falling around me  
The groaning city in the gathering dark_

_On some solitary rock  
A desperate lover left his mark  
He said, "Baby, I've changed  
Please come back"_

_What the head makes cloudy  
The heart makes very clear  
You know the days were so much brighter  
In the time when she was here_

_But I know there's somebody somewhere  
Make these dark clouds disappear  
Until that day, I have to believe  
I believe, I believe_

_In a New York minute  
Everything can change  
In a New York minute  
Things can get pretty strange_

_In a New York minute  
Everything can change  
In a New York minute_

_In a New York minute  
Everything can change  
In a New York minute  
It can get pretty strange_

_In a New York minute  
They can change  
(In a New York minute)_

_In a New York minute__" _**\- ****Eagles**

As the song concludes, Danny feels tired and sleepy. His mother had allowed him to drive a few hours. Now, that it was her turn, Danny thinks he will rest his eyes for just a moment. As he drifts to sleep, he dreams of Lacey – not of the recent tragic events with that love. Instead, he dreams of a carefree time when he held Lacey in his arms and treated her to the sweetest kisses.

Karen notices that Danny has drifted off to sleep. Regardless of the circumstances that prompted this cross-country trip, she has enjoyed spending this long stretch of time with Danny. She got to experience a different side to her son. He wasn't the moody, unpredictable child. Instead, she got to hear his laughter and see his delight at the things they saw during this trip. She missed those smiles, instead of his usual smirks. She treasured the talks they had so far with this journey. She felt them bonding more – as mother and son.

Sure, Karen really didn't have the best foundation to be a good mother. She had been a 'wild child' spoiled by a divorced dad. She was very beautiful so she was often flattered by others. Thus, she became somewhat self-absorbed.

In high school, shortly after she and her dad moved to Green Grove, Karen met the very handsome Vikram Desai. She rushed from a whirlwind romance to a fast marriage with him, just shortly after college. His family had plenty of money, which he used to buy her affections and sweep her off her feet. She had wrapped her whole world up in Vikram.

In retrospect, Karen could see that she stayed in that marriage far too long with Vikram – through the drinking, through his refusal to visit Danny in Juvie, and through her suspicions of Vikram having affairs. When Karen lost Danny to Juvie, she ended up losing Vikram, too, in stages. She lost him to his business, then to his drinking, and finally his faked death.

After that, Karen experienced her own freefall. Her lifestyle of wealth, security, and enviable status (completed with handsome husband and beautiful child) was taken away from her. She wasn't envied. Instead, she was pitied, despised, and excluded within the Green Grove community.

She could tuck her tail between her legs and go back home to Arizona. She had some strained relationships there – her own cause with her overwhelming self-absorption to her new wonderful life in Green Grove. Coming home to Arizona, she was once again that naïve woman-child, harden by life experiences, but still vulnerable beneath the superficial shell – if one were to really look.

The good part of being back in Arizona is that her mother, Ava, always saw through her. This would mean that Ava would soothe the wounds placed upon Karen and Danny's soul. The bad part? Again, her mother saw through her. She would call Karen out on any b.s.

Karen felt like she had failed this past year (which resulted the unhappiness of her son). She had originally felt wrapped up in an unhappy marriage and entangled with money issues left by Vikram's disappearance. Lately, she had been wrapped up in a romance with a man from her past.

This extended, unexpected vacation to Arizona would help put brakes on the speeding train relationship with Jack Taylor. Karen didn't want to become so absorbed in a man again – to the detriment of her child and herself. Although Karen enjoys being pursued and rekindling the romance she had before, there is this nagging feeling she experiences about Jack. She isn't completely sure that she can trust him. After all, he had kept his fight with Vikram a secret and he hasn't been completely forthcoming about what caused the fight. Karen knows it was more than just tensions surrounding her.

Also, things are a little suspicious about Whitney, Jack's daughter, and her extreme closeness with divorced dad. Sometimes, Whitney is just a child adoring her parent. At other times, it is almost like a girlfriend closely watching and staking her claim on a male. Karen does not suspect incest; it is just a peculiar dynamic with Whitney and Jack. Of course, Karen thinks she is crazy and imagining things to deliberately push Jack away – denying herself possible happiness as if she doesn't deserve it.

This space away from Jack would be good for her. With the feelings she was presently experiencing, she didn't have full faith. The chaos surrounding Vik's death, with her son being involved and with Jack being jailed for suspicion with that death, had caused her to be always in Jack's presence by such dramatic circumstances. This drama heightened emotions – especially with her slipping into an intimate relationship so soon with Jack. Was this only lust or was this true love?

So, this trip to Arizona could grant her some perspective. Karen would be away from Jack and the intensity of that relationship. She could access her true feelings and determine what the future would hold for Jack and her. Her decision did not affect Karen only. She had to consider the welfare of her child.

Sure, Danny seemed to bond very quickly and quite well with Jack. They spent hours together restoring Vikram's Porsche that Danny now owned. It was good to see her son express some joy about something besides soccer. He had so few things to bring him happiness since he had returned home from Juvie.

Of course, Danny missed having a supportive male figure in his life. His relationship with his dad had been strained and tenuous during his five years in Juvie. After Vik's staged death off the yatch, Danny had no male to offer him guidance and support when he returned to Green Grove. Kyle Masterson seemed always willing and eager to distrust and arrest her son. Principal Mark Tang had fetishes and seemed to have a kinky past. Although Mark seemed fine as a school administrator, he definitely had too many issues to be considered a suitable 'secondary' father for Danny. In addition, all other men stayed far away from them due to Danny's reputation as a killer.

So Jack's interest in Danny appeared to be nurturing: he seemed to fill in the gaps left by Vik's absence and neglect. He also appeared to be a listening ear for Danny – to ask questions and to vent frustrations. Karen had overheard the two talking about girls and male issues. Karen was glad that Danny felt comfortable asking Jack for advice. Moreover, the two seemed to have a very good rapport.

Nonetheless, Karen would have to be very careful and reflective on the people who entered and stayed in the Desais' lives now. Danny (and by extension Karen) had become very wealthy thanks to Vikram's life insurance policy. Karen knew that money changes people.

Notice how charming and friendly the Green Grove residents were at the charity auction – once they found out that Danny and Karen now had millions of dollars at their disposal. The same people (who looked down their noses at them, got Danny expelled from school, and nearly chased them out of town with pitch forks) were now so welcoming to them. They had practically hovered and fawned over them ever since that evening. Karen knew they were all phony. She didn't believe their changes of heart for one minute. However, she would use that phoniness to Danny and her advantage.

Karen did wonder if the money would change the dynamics in a relationship with Jack. He wasn't exactly poor, but he didn't have the means that Vik had when Marna, Inc. was thriving. Would Jack still be the same person that she had developed strong feelings for or would he be seduced by the lure of a widow who now possessed millions? Karen needed to feel that Jack could be trustworthy – especially with the wealth the Desais now had.

Involving herself with Jack meant incorporating Whitney into the Desai family as well. The girl seemed very pleasant to Karen and to Danny. Yet, the girl had a troubled past, with the boarding school expulsions and the drama with her mother and stepfather. Karen herself was a child of divorce so she could identify somewhat with Whitney's lashing out at life. Still, Karen had her own child, with his own troubled past, which took all her energies. She didn't want to tackle on Whitney's issues, too – albeit different than Danny's. A blended family of the Taylors and the Desais needed more work and definitely more time.

Karen wanted to consider all her options. She didn't want to be caught in the rapture of feelings without weighing all the consequences. She had moved so quickly and gotten so deeply involved with Vik while ignoring the warning signs that would flash throughout their relationship and subsequent marriage. She had experienced some inkling of warning signs with Jack. Karen knew that she should proceed with caution.

All of these thoughts consume Karen as she drives those last couple of hours…lasts until she reaches her mother's home. As she pulls up to the curb, she looks across at her passenger. He is sound asleep. He looks so much like a beautiful little boy, a fallen angel, in that unconscious state. She had lost so much of his younger years when she let Vikram handle most of the rearing of their child and then when he went to Juvie for 5 years. He looked like a little boy in a man-child's shell.

Karen's heart feels heavy when she thinks about all the travesties that have happened to her child in his short time on Earth. Seeing him in that fragile state a few nights ago had sealed her resolve to provide a better life for him and her. If she wanted him to be responsible and face adversities, she had to provide an example.

That meant settling some ghosts of the past. Before she moves to wake her son, she takes a few calming breaths. She would need to put on a positive face and be open for what faced her. She looks at the structure in front of her. The irony iss not lost on her. The place from which she one eagerly ran was now the one place offering solace: home sweet home.

_I've been walking in the same way as I did  
And missing out the cracks in the pavement  
And tutting my heel and strutting my feet  
"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?  
No, and thank you, please madam, I ain't lost, just wandering"_

_Round my hometown, memories are fresh  
Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met  
Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders and now_

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque  
I love it to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades  
I like it in the city when two worlds collide  
You get the people and the government  
Everybody taking different sides_

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand__ sh*t__  
Shows that we are united  
Shows that we ain't gonna take it  
Shows that we ain't gonna stand  
Shows that we are united_

_Round my hometown, memories are fresh  
Round my hometown, uuh, the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world__" _**\- Adele**

"Wake up, Sweetheart. We are here." Karen coos as she gently shakes Danny's arm to awaken him.

Danny rouses out of sleep. He was having a wonderful dream. "What? Oh, we're here?"

He glances around. It is night…around 8PM. They are in front of a red-bricked two-story home with a yard light and a single light burning above its front door. It is much smaller than their Green Grove home, but Danny still thinks his grandmother's house looks nice.

Danny yawns and stretches – as far as the car's interior will allow him. He bends his neck from side to side to release the tension of being held in a certain position while he slept.

"Yes, we are here. Here in Harrisville, Arizona, at Grandma Ava's house…the house where I spent a good part of my life. Let's get out and collect our things." Karen says. She seems to be excited.

Danny is still drowsy as he hears an excited voice greeting them. His car door is opened and he is enveloped in a warm hug and a soft floral scent. As he becomes more alert, he is aware of this hug's owner speaking to him. It is his grandmother, Ava Thomas.

Danny's grandmother steps back to allow Danny to exit the car and stand. She exclaims "Hello, Danny! Look at you! You are so grown up now…so tall. Karen, your baby has grown into a fine-looking young man. Look at this long hair! It's as long as a girl's, but it suits you. It's been so long. I am glad to see you, dear." She gives him another hug.

"Hello, Grandmother. It's good to see you." Danny greets, with a laugh, as he returns her hug.

When their hug ends, Ava touches his chin. "Ah, what is that? A goatee? And what is this? An earring?" she asks as she touches the top of his ear.

"Yes, Mother. At first, I didn't know if I liked it or not, but both suit him." Karen states as she comes to the side of the car where her mother and son are standing.

Ava replies "Well, times are changing. You are right; the look does suit him. At least he isn't wearing baggy clothing 3 times his size with his underwear showing."

Danny just gives a small smile as his mother and grandmother speak about him as if he isn't there.

His grandmother gives Karen a hug. "Hello, Sweetheart. It's so good to see you. It's been too long."

Karen hugs her mother back. She becomes a little choked as she agrees. "Yes, it has been too long. It's nice to be back. Thank you for letting Danny and me stay with you for a while."

As Karen and Ava are hugging, Danny takes in his grandmother's appearance. She is of average height, and has blonde hair with some sprinkles of gray throughout. She has blue-green eyes, like his mother, and she is a beauty – just like his mother. There is a warmth about her and a soothing presence. Danny only had a few memories of her but the present 2014 version of her does live up to his memories. He is glad that he and his mother have come to live with her for a few months.

Ava exclaims "Well, let me help you get everything inside. Danny, the bedrooms are on the second floor. You can have the last bedroom on the right. There is a bathroom just before that bedroom. Karen, you can have the second bedroom on the left. I put fresh linens on the bed and set some towels out in case you want to shower. All other linens and towels are in the hall closet. Once we get your things inside, you must have a bite to eat. I know you ate on the road, but you can have dessert that I made. It is so good to have you two here!"

Danny smiles as he listens to his grandmother. She seems excited to have them stay with her. Her enthusiasm brings a positive energy to him. Maybe Harrisville will be good for him.

_**Later that night… **_

Danny is restless. He was sleepy when he first arrived. His grandmother greeted and hugged him. He and his mother brought their things inside. His grandmother insisted that they eat something – even though they had stopped at a restaurant two hours ago. Karen and Danny had some lemon meringue pie that Ava made.

Danny remembered that his grandmother was a great baker but it had been almost 6 years since he had tasted any of her cooking. Karen was no baker. She often bought desserts from restaurants – whenever the special occasion warranted. Other than that, she kept baked goods generally out of the house. His mother wasn't a fanatic but she liked to keep healthier treats at home since she loved being very fit. However, she still allowed ice cream and other sweets, which Danny enjoyed even if she didn't partake.

After eating and then coming upstairs to the bedroom, that would be his for the next couple of months, Danny found himself tossing and turning when he tried to sleep. The bed was comfortable and the room temperature felt fine. What made Danny restless was that he could not settle his thoughts.

One moment, he is wondering what Lacey was doing at that instance. He had texted her to let her know he had arrived in Arizona. She had texted back that it was good that he had made it there safely. That was all. She didn't text anything additionally. Did she miss him like how he was missing her? Had she thought about all that he had said in her bedroom or on their last phone call together? Had she told her mother the extent of their relationship?

Another moment, he is thinking about his life – the mess that was his life. The first part of his life was a mess via his dad and the death of Tara. Then, Danny had to further complicate things and muddle up the rest of his life after Juvie. How could he mess up his life so terribly? He feels like he was a 'kid off the old block'…definitely like father, like son.

Nevertheless, his mother was convinced that he could stop the Desai cycle of destruction. She said that he didn't have to become his dad; he had the power to form his own destiny. Danny would like to believe that. For now, he will just have to trust his mother's word until he can see that positive manifestation materialize in front of him.

Danny thinks about his grandmother and her generosity at letting Karen and him stay for months with her. Karen had informed him that she told his grandmother most of their recent story. This included Vikram's reappearance and death plus all the drama after Danny was released from Juvie. Karen had kept the Lacey parts to a bare minimum and omitted any other friends as well. Still, his grandmother knew all the ugly parts of the past couple of months.

Karen had re-assured him that his grandmother was a fair person and that she loved him unconditionally. For that, Danny is grateful. For that, Danny vows internally to be someone worthy of his grandmother's fairness and love. After all, he is the only grandson and the oldest grandchild. He should be setting an example. He hadn't before but he now wants to be someone that his grandmother could be proud.

Danny decides to retrieve his Ipad and access an online radio station. This hour is all about love songs. Hmmm, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Just as Danny is about to try another station on that app, he hears the dj mention that this song is for all of the lovers who could not be together physically tonight – for whatever reason keeps them apart. Danny is curious about the song. He decides just to listen to this one song before he switches to another station.

"_I can see you in each drop of rain as it falls through the night.  
Haunted memories keep me awake,  
Been so long since I held you tight.  
I thought I had you out of my heart but I don't know. I imagine you here with me.  
But I guess it's gonna be…_

_Just another lonely night, And I'm thinking about you. Just another lonely night, Wanting your love. _

_What can I do in times like this When it's you I miss so much? In the darkness your voice I hear Calling me from deep, deep, deep inside. How can I get you out of my mind? Nobody else's touch can make it right. So, I try to forget about you, Looks like that's something I just can't do._

_Just another lonely night (just another lonely night), Thinking about you. Just another lonely night (just another lonely night), _

_I need you to be here with me But I guess it's gonna be…_

_Just another lonely night And I'm thinking about you (just another lonely night). And it's just another lonely night, Wanting Your love. Oh, it's just another lonely night, And I can't live without you (just another lonely night). Just another lonely night, Wanting Your love…" _**\- Johnny Gill**

After that song, Danny decides to log off the online site. He then decides it is best to log off the computer. He should rest. He does check his phone for any texts. No more texts from Lacey. Oh, well, he should be thankful that she did text him a response when he let her know he had arrived safely to Arizona.

He said he would give her space so that is what he will do – even if he would rather do opposite. Maybe space would allow Lacey to realize how much she meant to him. Maybe she would also miss him since he was so far away. Maybe she would have forgiven him by the time he came back home to Green Grove.

Danny sighs as he settles deeper into bed. There were a lot of 'maybes' that he was counting on. Perhaps he will not think of the 'maybes' and just concentrate on himself during this visit. He needed the physical space away from Green Grove to just get his footing and catch his breath after some tumultuous months. Here he was in a new place…a place where people wouldn't stare at him because of his 'child murderer' past. It felt like he had been in a tornado which had taken his life, twisted everything on its head, and let debris everywhere.

As Danny drifts off to sleep, he thinks about what this visit will mean to his mother and him. It would be nice to get a re-boot in a new place. A place with no history – no ghosts of the pasts. Now, they each had a chance to fade into the background and just observe everything – instead of being on alert at the next verbal attack or obstacle someone placed in their paths. This change would be nice. Danny welcomes the blandness and slow-town life. He could use whatever this sleepy little town had to offer. Anything, remotely different than Green Grove, suited him just fine.

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for your reading. I appreciate your continued support. I hope you enjoyed reading Chapters 11-12. **_

_**AZ represents a saving grace to Karen and Danny, both a little battered by life right now. This place will be a balm to them and offering the healing they both need.**_

_**AZ also represents a reconciliation of Karen with her past. Karen grew up mostly in Arizona and moved to New York with her dad after her parents' divorce. She loves her mom and sister but she is quite different from them. **_

_**Karen had stayed in a tumultuous marriage – after the 'epic battles' she had with Vik (stated in 'Three For The Road' ep). She had an image to uphold, after all. Danny's incarceration and scandals have exposed her life for the non-fairytale that it was. She now had to journey home to reconcile image versus reality. Karen has to establish what she wants from this new chapter of life – being a single mother, being a widow (officially), and being an independent woman. She has to find her bearings again.**_

_**Songs used this chapter were 'New York Minute' by Eagles, 'Hometown Glory' by Adele, and 'Just Another Lonely Night' by Johnny Gill. **_

_**Please continue to Chapter 13, the last of this three-part update.**_

_**Spreading the love of Dacey…DimplesValntina **_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Beautiful Ones Chapter 13**

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. If you have not done so, please read Chapters 11 and 12 since this was a three-chapter update. **_

_**Let's get to know Danny and Karen's Arizona family better…DimplesValntina**_

_**The next morning at Grandma Ava's…**_

Danny turns over and opens an eye briefly. He furrows his brow in confusion as he yawns and lifts his body to sit up in bed. He glances around the room as he gets his bearings once again. He remembers that he is in his grandmother's guest bedroom. Danny gets out of bed and stretches. He is still tired from the journey from New York to Arizona, but he did get a good night's sleep.

He walks over to his suitcase to pick out some clothes to wear. He promises himself that he will unpack things later. He was so exhausted last night, that he just crashed without hanging anything or placing anything in drawers. He grabs some items and goes to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower. He notices the smell of food as he steps into the hallway.

After Danny showers, dresses, and puts his hair into a bun, he decides to follow the scent trail of breakfast. As he walks down the stairs, he is aware of music being played.

He enters the kitchen with his grandmother bobbing her head and humming a song as she cooks. Danny likes the melody and he likes that the song seems to make his grandmother happy.

"_Be good is her name and I sing  
my lion's song and brush my mane._

_She would, if she could.  
So she pulled my lion's tail and caused me pain.  
She said lions are made for cages -  
just to look at in delight.  
You dare not let 'em walk around,  
'cause they might just bite._

_Does she know, what she does,  
when she dances around my cage and says her name?_

_Be good, be good._

_Be good is her name.  
I trim my lion's claws and I…  
and I cut my mane.  
And I would, if I could,  
but that woman treats me the same._

_She said lions are made for cages -  
just to look at in delight.  
You dare not let 'em walk around,  
'cause they might just bite._

_Does she know, what she does,  
when she dances round my cage?_

_Be good is her name.  
I sing my lion's song,  
brush my mane._

_And she would, if she could.  
So she pulled my lion's tail  
and caused me pain._

_She said lions are made for cages -  
just to look at delight.  
You dare not let 'em walk around,  
'cause they might just bite._

_Does she know, what she does,  
when she dances around my cage?_

_Be good  
is her name.  
I trim my lion's claw and I..._

_And I cut my mane._

_And I would, if I could,  
but Be good treats me the same._

_She said lions are made for cages -  
just to look at delight.  
You dare not let 'em walk around,  
'cause they might just bite._

_Does she know, what she does,  
when she dances around my cage?_

_She dances around my cage.  
Does she know?  
Does she know?  
Be good.  
Be good.  
Be good.  
Be good."_ **\- Gregory Porter**

Danny's grandmother, Ava, is humming and swaying her head back and forth along to this jazz song as she is cooking at the stove. She is frying bacon. The kitchen is filled with the aroma of great food. Danny's tastebuds begin to water. He glances at the kitchen table. It is already loaded with eggs, pancakes, sausage patties, fruit, juice, 3 boxes of cereal, croissants, and homemade cinnamon rolls.

Danny glances back to his grandmother. He greets "Good morning, Grandmother. Are we having guests to join us this morning for breakfast?"

His grandmother stops humming as she turns towards him with a smile. "Danny…good morning, dear! No, I am not expecting anyone – just the three of us."

Danny smirks as he gestures towards the huge amount of food on the table. "You cook like this normally? It looks like you are feeding an army."

"Well, I forgot to ask you last night what type of food you wanted for breakfast. So, I decided to cook a sampler of everything. If you want toast or waffles, I can make that as well." Ava responded.

"Oh, this is just fine. Everything looks delicious. What are you listening to?" Danny asks.

"Gregory Porter. Isn't this a good song? That's one of those sad but happy-at-the-same-time kind of songs." She winks at Danny. "You will have to humor your ol' gran. I like to cook breakfast to music. It keeps me from being lonely in this big house." Ava looks wistful for a moment. She then glances at Danny and smiles.

"Now, I have a few more people in the house. It feels good." She goes to her grandson, gives him a side hug and kisses the top of his head.

"Wash your hands over there at the kitchen sink and fix you a plate." Ava encourages him as she turns off the radio. She wants to talk to her grandchild without the interruption of music.

She observes "You are a little on the thin side. It's a grandmother's job to put some meat on those bones…fatten you up a little bit. I will make sure you get a lot of home-cooked meals while you are visiting with me." She smiles as she says those words.

Danny chuckles. "I can't fatten up too much, Grandmother. I play soccer and I just got back the Captain position. I have to be a good leader and I don't know how well I can do that if I have gained so much weight that I can't go up and down the field."

Ava nods. "Alright. So, I won't fatten you up too much, but allow me to spoil you a little." Ava compromises.

Danny smiles. He holds up his hand with his pointer finger and thumb two inches apart as measurement to his grandmother. He teases "Okay. I will let you spoil me this much, but nothing more than that."

His grandmother laughs softly as she places the last bacon on the platter. After Danny washes his hands, his grandmother has him to take the platter to the table to join the rest of the dishes.

As Danny does this, Karen comes into the kitchen.

Danny greets "Good morning, Mother."

"Good morning, Sweetheart. Good morning, Mom." Karen greets.

When Karen spies the feast that Ava has prepared, Karen chastises in a gentle voice. "Oh, Mom, you should have awakened me. I could have helped you cook."

Ava shakes her head and says "One, you can help me with some of the other meals. Two, this is your first morning back and I wanted to spoil you and Danny with a big breakfast. So, wash your hands and let your mother spoil you." Ava playfully hits Karen on the hips with a kitchen towel.

Karen smiles as she washes her hands. She joins Danny at the table. "How did you sleep last night, Sweetheart?"

To the average listener, the question sounded innocent. However, Danny understood that not only was his mother asking how he physically rested last night, she was also inquiring on his emotional well-being (aka how was he in the aftermath of everything and everyone he left in Green Grove).

Danny nods and takes a sip of his orange juice before he replies. He answers "I slept…really good…better than I have in a while." It was the truth. Perhaps it was due to the cross-country trip or due to the heavy burdens being uplifted from his shoulders once he confessed to his mother the chaos of the past few months. All Danny knew is that last night, once he turned off his Ipad, he was able to settle his thoughts and fall into a deep slumber.

Danny returns the inquiry. "And you…did you sleep well?"

Karen smiles with her answer. "Great. It feels good being back in this house. Plus, I was exhausted from our journey so that helped."

Karen was glad at Danny's response. She wants him to release his demons that he kept inside the past few months. She hopes he can settle into his new AZ surroundings. Perhaps, he would like it so well that he wouldn't want to return to Green Grove so soon. They each could become closer to her side of the family. Plus, Danny could make a few new friends while here. These would be friends whose associations wouldn't be so complicated and tangled like Green Grove.

Moreover, these would be people who wouldn't know about their past. Karen hadn't been here since Danny was 11 years old – several months before Tara's murder. Her family had promised to keep Danny's murder conviction a secret. She knew her mother and cousin, Joan, would guard the secret to protect Karen and Danny. She hoped her sister, Kelly, had kept her mouth closed as well. Danny didn't need another group of townspeople casting judgment over him and being prejudicial towards him.

During breakfast, Ava asks Karen and Danny about their travel across country. She doesn't inquire about Green Grove since Karen has filled her in on their need for refuge in Arizona. Ava is grateful that Karen felt that home would offer her a sanctuary where she and Danny could heal – for that is what they needed. Ava had been horrified to learn what had been happening to her loved ones the past few months.

Karen had not confided in her during that time. Ava could have helped Danny and Karen shoulder some of those burdens. She would have gladly come to Green Grove to help. Ava didn't fuss at Karen when her daughter confided to her. Instead, she tried to abstain from any judgmental commentary as Karen spewed all that had transpired back in New York. Ava was very angry at her deceased son-in-law and all the h*ll he had brought to Karen and Danny's door. Well, Ava would make sure that nothing in Arizona brought them any despair and heartache.

After breakfast is finished, Danny and Karen insist on cleaning the dishes and straightening the kitchen. Ava sits down and smiles as she watches her child and grandchild work in her kitchen. She missed so much time with them being so far away. Oh, well, she won't reflect on that.

She will enjoy them while they are here. She doesn't want to miss any of this visit by bemoaning and dreading the visit's end. Instead, Ava will cherish every moment with them and not feel any sadness until Karen and Danny are backing the car out of her driveway to journey back to New York.

She will make sure that their time in Arizona is filled with good times. Speaking of which….

"Karen, honey, I don't have anything planned for us to do today. I thought I would give you and Danny ample time to have some more rest and unpack your things. You need a chance to settle in for a bit. When you feel like it, we can venture into town. Meanwhile, I told your sister and Joan that you and Danny had arrived. They will probably come by sometime today." Ava states.

Karen and Danny are finished with cleaning. Karen walks back to where her mother is sitting still at the table. Karen takes a seat. She nods her head and comments "That sounds good. Yes, Danny and I should settle in. It will be good to see Kelly and I always enjoy seeing Joan."

Karen turns towards Danny. "Sweetheart, you will get to see your little cousins and Kelly and Joan. It will be nice having so much family around."

Danny gives a closed-mouth smile. "Yes, Mother. I will have so much family around me that I won't know what to do. It will be different, but nice."

Ava shoos the two back upstairs. "Well, why don't you two rest or get settled? There will be plenty of time to visit later. Besides, you will probably have your first visitors this afternoon. You can have a break before the house becomes busy and noisy."

"Trying to get rid of us already, Gran?" Danny smirks as he teases.

Karen chuckles at Danny's remark.

Ava rises from her kitchen chair and goes over to him. She places a palm of her hands on each of Danny's check. As she looks at him with a twinkle in her eye, she refutes "Not a chance. Your grandmother is tickled pink that you are visiting."

Danny smiles as his grandmother affectionately cups the back of his head with one hand and rubs down from the top of his head to his nape.

She ushers Danny and Karen back upstairs while she goes to the living room.

Danny and Karen take Ava's suggestion on settling in and resting. It is early evening before they have their first visitor.

**_Early evening at the Thomas household (Danny's grandmother's)..._**

Danny hears squeals of delight downstairs and decides to investigate. As he enters the living room, he sees a tall brunette lady of average build in an exuberant embrace with his mother. It has been almost 6 years since his last Arizona visit; however, he believes this is his mother's cousin, Joan.

"Karen, you are as beautiful as ever. You still look the exact same as almost 6 years ago. What fountain of youth are you using? If you weren't my favorite cousin, I would hate you." The brunette chatters to his mother.

"Thank you, Joan. You look great, too. Believe me, I feel each of my years. I am definitely not as young as I used to be." Karen laughs as she replies.

As Joan registers Danny's appearance, she has a sharp intake of breath. "Is this little Danny? Oh, my…how grown up has he gotten?"

Karen chuckles. "Yes, my little one grew up overnight it seems. Come here, Danny, you remember my very favorite cousin, Joan? You met her several years ago."

Danny gives a shy smile as he comes closer. "Yes, I remember. Nice to see you again…" Danny is swallowed in a bear hug.

"Hello, sweetie! It is good to have you and your mom visit." Joan says as she releases Danny.

Joan assesses him. "Look at you with this gorgeous hair. Well, you got that from your mother. Is that a goatee you are growing? The kids these days are in such a rush to grow up. Well, truth be told, your mother and I did the same when we were younger…always trying to rush into adulthood."

His cousin is very animated but Danny finds that he likes her personality.

Joan turns her head between Karen and Danny as she states "Wow, Karen, you are probably padlocking the door to keep the girls away from this one. I bet several are crushing on him. He is so handsome…perfect blend of your and Vikram, I believe."

Karen beams with pride. "Thank you. Yes, my Danny is the most handsome in Green Grove…"

"Mother…" Danny complains.

Karen shushes him while Joan laughs at Danny's discomfort. Karen affirms "It's true. You are the best-looking at that high school and I am not the least bit biased." She turns back to Joan. "Yes, he has had a couple to crush on him but there is a special girl he likes and she is beautiful inside and out."

Joan opens her mouth and widens her eyes in delight. She looks at Danny as she says "Sounds like Mama Bear approves. Who is this girl? Do you have a picture of her?"

Danny gives a shy smile as he retrieves his phone from his pocket. He knows that his mother is quite fond of Lacey and that Karen highly approves of her. Yet, he kind of wishes his mother had not said anything.

He and Lacey left things on very strained terms. They each knew that they loved one other, but there had been so many problems. Of course, these were caused by Danny and had left deep tears in both the friendship and in any possibility towards a relationship. Nonetheless, Lacey was the girl whom Danny cherished. For this reason, he shares his pictures of her with his cousin Joan.

"Wow, she is stunning, Danny. Beautiful inside and out? Sounds like she is definitely a keeper." She compliments as she thumbs through the pictures Danny has in his phone of Lacey. She gives the phone back to Danny, who is proud that Joan has admired the girl who has his heart.

Joan turns to Karen and teases "Karen, you will have some very beautiful grandchildren someday."

Karen's mouth drops open as she gasps "Haha…very cute. Yes, I will have some beautiful grandchildren someday in the future…" Karen looks very pointedly at Danny "…in the very far, far, far future."

Danny raises his hands up in the air "Mother, you don't have to worry about that. Really, you don't..." Danny first has to repair a friendship with Lacey and then romance and persuade her to be his girlfriend again. Parenthood was the last thing on his mind – especially since s*x with Lacey wouldn't be an option until she had forgiven him and allowed him back into her life.

Joan laughs at Danny's distress. She rescues him. "I believe him, Karen. I am just teasing you. You won't become a grandma before your time." She hits Karen's arm which gets Karen to laugh, too.

"Honey, Joan and I are going to go for a walk in the neighborhood. Keep a watch on your grandmother for me, will you? She's upstairs resting." Karen asks.

"Sure, Mom." Danny replies. He walks over to the tv and flips through the channels.

Joan and Karen head out the door and down the street. It is a nice day…warm, but there is a breeze in the afternoon.

As they walk, Karen first questions Joan about the renovations with different houses in the neighborhood and who lives in the homes now. Karen notices that her cousin seems happy and at peace. Karen hopes she can obtain some of that happiness and peace for both Danny and herself while they are here. She is grateful that she never lost contact with Joan. Of course, she did not keep in touch as often as she should have. Joan extended herself more in that maintenance of their communication.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Karen reflects "You seem very happy, Joan."

Joan is startled for a moment. She then smiles and says "I am. Ted is finally keeping reasonable hours at his job. The twins are school-aged now so I am able to work part-time at home doing medical transcription. Ted and I make sure we have a date night once a week. Plus, we each have a few hours twice a month of 'kid-free' time so we individually can spend time with our friends."

"Sounds nice." Karen comments.

Joan grimaces. "I know it doesn't sound as fancy as charity functions and shopping in Manhattan whenever you want."

Karen counters "I mean it. It does sound nice. Charity functions and shopping trips are not all that – especially when you have no one to do those things with or when you get comments and stares everywhere you go. Believe me, your life sounds like the better of the two of us."

Joan looks at Karen for a moment. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that public ridicule. I can't even imagine how hard that must be."

Karen looks appreciative. "Thanks. Yes, it has been hard. What has helped is that I didn't have just myself to consider. If it had been just me, then maybe I would have succumbed to things. However, I had to be strong for my child. As long as I am living, I will be d*mned if anyone tries to bother or hurt my child."

"I am sure Danny is very grateful to have you. Still, I remember a certain feisty cousin before she left Harrisville. That cousin wouldn't succumb to anything – regardless the circumstances. She relished life and took it by the horns every time." Joan recounts. She smirks as she bumps shoulders with Karen as they continue walking.

Karen chuckles. She then states "I miss this. I miss us. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best at keeping in touch. You have been much, much better than I have."

"That's okay…" Joan begins.

Karen interrupts. "No, it's not. I should have spoken to someone when Vikram and I were having problems, when Danny was sentenced to Juvie, when Vikram was ruled dead twice, and during all the problems following Danny once he was released from Juvie. I could have used someone to listen to me when I felt the walls caving in on Danny and me. I could have used a confidant…a friend…"

Karen breaks off as she becomes choked with emotion and her eyes become teary. She looks around to make sure no one is watching. "I'm sorry." She says as she looks back at Joan.

Joan puts a hand on Karen's arm to stop their walking. She counsels "Hey, it's okay. I know it is hard to ask for help – especially if you are a very independent, strong person. However, no one can go through this life alone. Anytime things feel overwhelming, remember that you always have me. You can call or text me at anytime. I am always here for you and Danny…always."

Karen wipes away a few tears. She expresses "Thanks."

She clears her throat and says in a stronger tone. "Thank you, Joan. That means more than you know. I will definitely remember that. Also, I want to be a better person to you as well. Anytime you need, feel free to let me know how I can help."

Joan smiles as she gives Karen a hug. "I will definitely do that. Now, let's keep walking so we don't give the neighborhood gossip, Mrs. Audrey Nelson, something to spread."

Karen laughs. "Just when I thought I had safely left all the gossip behind in Green Grove…"

Joan laughs along with her as the two cousins continue their walk.

Karen makes a promise. She declares "I will definitely be in touch more often when I leave Arizona this time."

Joan gives a closed-mouth smile. She nods and comments "I know you will. Believe me, I do understand. Harrisville, Arizona and Green Grove, New York are worlds apart. I wasn't the queen of the ball and I never led the exciting life that you did. It's okay. I don't hold anything against you."

Karen dryly replies "You would be one of the few."

Joan surmises "Oh…aka your sister."

Karen nods. Joan continues "You two were always in competition. Your mother was neutral but your dad definitely showed favoritism to you. I am sure things weren't any easier when you chose to move to New York with your dad after the divorce."

Karen agrees. "Yes, maybe because Kelly and I were close in age, that we constantly competed for things and snipped at each other. Being in another state away from her, I could live my own separate life. Sure, there was still competition with other girls, but at least I could gloat when I won over them. I thought the distance could help Kelly and me. Still a rift formed."

"Part of the reason is that you two are so alike." Joan offers regarding the rift.

Karen shrugs. She responds "Maybe. At any rate, the few times I have held extended conversations (besides pleasantries) with Kelly, she always found a way to get in her digs at me."

Karen smirks as she adds "Oh, they aren't direct insults. No, they are slight remarks here and there to imply how much my life has changed….really a way to point out how far I have fallen. Kelly stops just short of saying anything against Danny though."

Joan observes "That means there must be some love existing for you and Danny then – for her not to strike below the belt."

"Or she could be frightened at the aspect of riling the Mama Bear in me." Karen replies as she looks pointedly at Joan. "Nobody messes with my cub."

Joan chuckles as she attests "Oh, I believe it. I have watched how feisty you were when any girl looked twice at any of your boyfriends."

Karen smiles. She remarks "Well, the feistiness is still there…except now, I am trying not to aim it at other women concerning some guy to whom we are each attracted. I had to learn the hard way that men come and go."

Karen raises an eyebrow as she adds "I can't raise them and if I have to fight for them, the men aren't worth my time. My son…well, I can still influence him somewhat. I need to focus all my energies on him."

Joan smirks as she admires. "Wow, the 'wild child' grows up. Imagine that."

They both chuckle as they continue walking and talking.

_**Back at Ava's residence…**_

Danny has found a soccer game on the tv sports channel. He is watching it as his grandmother comes into the living room.

As he hears her approach, Danny greets with a smile "Hey, Gran. Mom went walking with Cousin Joan."

"Hey, Danny." Ava smiles back. "Aw, good that Joan and your mother can spend a little time together. That gives me some time with you. I see you found a soccer game."

Danny nods. He is surprised as Ava joins him to watch the game. She even knows some of the plays. It seems that when Danny was a player on the youth soccer team, before his stint in Juvie, his grandmother followed the sport. She did this to understand the activity in which her grandson participated. She ended up liking the sport and becoming a soccer fan.

"Wow, you know a lot about soccer." Danny comments when the game is over onscreen.

"Yeah, I like watching the games. Karen emailed me a couple of videos of your playing at Green Grove High. You are a great player. There is a big field here at the park where people play baseball and soccer. If you want to go sometime and show me some of your moves, that would be great. Maybe your Gran can kick the ball a couple of times with you." Ava suggests.

"Sounds cool. You play soccer?" Danny inquires with surprise on his face.

"I am not 'old' and decrepit yet. I've got plenty of life left in me." Ava states with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm sure." Danny says as he chuckles. "Yes, I would like to practice some soccer with you, Grandmother."

"Good. Maybe we can go at the end of the week, then." Ava plans.

Ava asks "Remind me, when your mother and Joan get back, that I want to invite Joan to dinner with a couple of people, okay? It will be a welcome dinner for you and your mother. In fact, you will get to meet my good friend, Norman. You didn't get to meet him during the few visits here when you were younger. He's a retired therapist."

Danny smirks "Is this your way of telling me that I need to book a session with him?"

Ava smirks back "Naw, my grandson is too smart for me to try that. He would see that trap from a mile away."

They both smile.

Ava explains "I invited Norman because he is one of my dearest friends. I just like to give people a slight warning before they meet him. Bless his heart, he can't help analyzing everyone. He is a very sweet guy, but he is definitely a scientist at heart. He loves to explore and see what makes things and people operate. That is why he was such a good therapist. He asks questions – not to be nosey but really because he is fascinated with human behavior."

"So in other words, don't become freaked when the guy starts asking ten million questions once we are introduced?" Danny deadpans.

Ava says "Exactly. Just humor him, dear. He means well. Only answer what you are comfortable with answering. Norman and his late wife, Anne, knew your mom all of her life. He and your grandfather were best friends."

Ava notices Danny's wary expression. With a pat on Danny's hand, she assures "Don't worry, sweetie. Norman knows our family's whole story but he won't judge or question you about that time you were away – at that center. He will just deal with you as my grandson, visiting from out-of-state, and that your mom and you are dealing with the death of your father. Norman will reveal nothing other than that to anyone."

He looks closely at his grandmother. "Are you afraid that everyone in town will look at our family a certain way if word gets out about my past?" Danny asks. He would hate a repeat of Green Grove prejudice here.

Ava lifts an eyebrow as she responds. "No. I could care less about what people think about us. They d*mn well had better not say anything to my face – nor behind my back – about you or your mother either. They know better than to do that. People will treat both of you respectfully as well. "

Danny gives a small closed-mouth smile. He sees from where his mother gets her feistiness. He believes not very many people want to tangle with his grandmother.

Ava adds "And if anyone tries to give you any grief while you are here, you are to tell me, you hear?"

"Yes, Grandmother." Danny nods as he promises. "So, your friend, Norman, is basically harmless but asks a ton of questions due to his past profession?"

Ava answers "Yes. Actually, Norman even helped me when I was having a time adjusting after my divorce from your grandfather. He and Anne got me back into exploring life – other than being just a mother to my children. He has helped a lot of people. In fact, don't be surprised if he asks you out."

"Out – like a date?" Danny jokes.

Ava chuckles. "Although you are pretty cute, Norman doesn't date people still 'wet behind the ears' in life experience." Ava replies as she playfully pulls on Danny's ear lobe.

Danny smiles.

Ava continues with a smirk on her face and a look towards Danny. "Just spend some time with him, okay? Anne died two years ago. His daughter and her family live out of state. I really feel he is grateful to have someone to talk to besides a few retirees and me. You would be doing your old Gran a favor."

"Since when are you 'old'?" Danny inquires as he grins.

"I am 'old' when it becomes convenient to coerce my only grandson into doing something that I really want." Ava slyly states with a wink.

Danny affirms "Okay, I'm coerced. When do I meet this Norman?"

"Tomorrow night. I have invited him as well as your Aunt Kelly and her family to dinner. Joan and her family will complete our group." Ava answers.

Danny nods. He and his grandmother continue to watch the television screen for another soccer match which will start in a few minutes.

Danny is fine with meeting Norman. While he is not thrilled at possibly answering lots of questions posed by a retired therapist, Danny is quite fond of his Gran. He can feel his love growing for her already. It wouldn't kill him to spend a few hours with her friend – if the old man suggested it. Besides, it gave Danny something to do in Harrisville, Arizona.

_***Lovely Readers, thank you for reading. I appreciate your continued support. I hope you enjoyed reading these chapters (11-13).**_

_**The main inspiration for Danny's grandmother, Ava, is actress Gina Rolands. She will be the physical representation of his grandmother. She is an older beauty (so it makes sense that Karen and Danny are her descendents.) She has great hair (Karen/Danny have great hair). Picture Gina's characters in which she played a mother in films - especially 'Hope Floats'. **_

_**Now, add a portion of the late actress Jessica Tandy (specifically the storytelling and her heartfelt interactions as the older woman helping Kathy Bates in Fried Green Tomatoes) and then a dash of the acerbic wit of Olympia Dukakis in Steel Magnolias (the witty interactions she had with Shirley McClaine in that movie). **_

_**So, my grandmother here is a melding of all those personalities. Ava is here to bond with her grandson, reconcile with her 'wild child' younger daughter, and offer guidance to both. She is so different than the other adults in Danny's life, that his perspective on adults is enlightened. After all, isn't that what grandmothers do best? **_

_**Oh, Cousin Joan is inspired by actress Joan Cusack. The actress plays quirky, snarky characters. I felt that for a relative to be close to Karen, she should be almost the opposite in personality – both outgoing but in different ways. I feel they would also appreciate each other's snark. **_

_**The wonderful song used this chapter was 'Be Good' by Gregory Porter. I recently discovered jazz artist Gregory Porter and I have listed two songs of his on my playlist for this fic. Please check out his work…especially listen to his live performances on youtube (the CBS Good Morning ones, the concert with the Metropole Orchestra, etc.). Someone referred to him as singing smooth notes with the ease of Luther Vandross, having a rich timbre as Teddy Pendergrass, and communicating a story like Stevie Wonder. In other words, Gregory is outstanding. **_

_**I hope you have enjoyed this three-chapter update. Thank you for reading. I appreciate your patience and your support. **_

_**Please continue to support Dacey fanfic writers. **_

_**Spreading the love of Dacey…DimplesValntina **_


End file.
